Last Year, Baby!
by destiny's lil inu
Summary: A/U- It’s their last year of high school, Inuyasha and Kagome are from two different social worlds, but when partnered for a class assignment they will find they have a lot in common. read & review!
1. Partners

**Chapter 1: partners!**

"Yes! Our last year at this boring place, but the only thing I'll probably miss are all the beautiful young girls."

A perverted teen says to his friends he stuffs his locker with pictures of girls.

"Yeah, but the one thing I know I won't miss is Mrs. Knight's Home-Ec. class." silver hair, basketball star Inuyasha reply, waking off.

At the other end of the hall Kagome and Sango are at their lockers.

"Eleven more months and this will all be over and this is our senior year too." Sango cheers leaning on her locker.

"More like 136 days." Kagome implies.

"Only you would be the one to count by days." Sango teased.

"Sorry I can't help it, but let's get to class." rising form her locker and heading off to Home–Ec.

"But we'll be early."

"Good 'cause I heard we're suppose to have partners for this class for the rest of the school year, and I don't want to be partnered with some one bad like Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Yeah and I don't wouldn't want someone like Miroku Takahashi neither."

"Ah isn't our Class back that way?" Miroku ask.

"Yeah but I'm going to go practice before the bell." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

"But what if Mrs. Knight finds out?"

Feh like I give a shit about what she has to say." he says.

As Kagome and Sango walks pass the boys talking over hearing their conversation.

"And that's the kind of answer you get from a basket head like that."

He over hears what she says turns around.

"What did you just say?" while grabbing her wrist.

"I wasn't talking to you now let me go." swinging her arm out of his hand as the bell rings.

"Now look what you did, you made me late for class. C' mon Sango."

"I didn't make you late you mad you self late when you opened you mouth about me. Now let's go Miroku."

They both turn to see that their friend have slipped into class leaving them alone in the hall way, stepping into the class room they find them sitting next to each other.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us today Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi please take you set and I will see you two after class." Mrs. Knight says as she takes her place in front of the class. 

"Well welcome back class we have something special for this graduating class this year. We all knows about the senior project right?" the class started to mumble a little.

"Well this years class senior will be different then those of the classes from last year and the years before.''

A redhead girl raises her hand. "Ah what is our senior project Mrs. Knight"

"I was just getting to that." Clearing her thought "Over in America now day many teenagers have become pregnant and having babies before they are out of high school and are still maintaining good grades in school so the board has decided that they want to test you to see if you can handle both your school work and a child by you self wit out the help of your parents, but you still will have a partner for this and this is worth 75 percent of both you and your partner's grade."

The class was in an up roar with complaints from the students.

"Quiet! Now I will partner you up in couples and you will have five minutes to decide the sex of your baby. But I will need to see all the ladies in my class during lunch. After I call your name get with your partner."

"One question just like the other senior projects will we have to work with the babies for the whole year?" Sango asked.

"To answer that question it is yes." clapping her hand she went down the list of couples.

"Next: Kagome Higurashi and Ryu Hojo." _(A/N: I don't know Hojo's firs name so bare with me.)_

At that moment Kagome was happy to be partner up with Hojo but…

"No wait I skipped one not Hojo but Inuyasha Takahashi."

"**_WHAT_?**" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Is there a problem with you two?" Mrs. Knight said looking up from her list. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"If so see me after school." she said returning to her list.

"Now Sango Takai and Miroku Houshi, and lastly Koga Wolf and Ayame White."

At the end of the list it was time for the couples to pick the sex of their baby.

"I really don't care what it is you pick it as long as it doesn't mess up my ball practice." Inuyasha said coming to sit next to Kagome.

"What do you mean you don't care what our baby is?" Kagome questioned him.

"Like I said I don't care as long as I keep me grade at a minimum still be able to play ball."

'_Just my luck to be stuck with him he is so absentminded, only thing on his mind is basket ball.'_

'_Why her it could have been any other girl but her.'_

"Okay, I say we have a son." she declared.

"Feh whatever." was his respond.

"No, you know what I said boy thinking that what you would have wanted but my I change my mind."

'_She really wanted a son for me.'_

"Ms. Higurashi your baby?"

"We decided on having a girl."

"And name?"

"We haven't decided yet."

'_Why hasn't she picked a name yet? Is she waiting on me to pick a name for the thing? _Inuyasha thought as he sat at Kagome's desk.

"What was that about?" he asked

"What, this is our daughter you also have to do some work in your child life or do I need to talk to Mrs. Knight and become a single mother and you fail this class which in terms may get you kicked off of the basketball team." she threatened.

"Fine I'll think of a name for It." he spoke up.

"It's a her."

"Whatever... umm what about…_Emari_." he voiced.

"Mmmm okay I like it." she said with a kool-aid smile.

"Name yet?" Mrs. Knight came up to them.

"Yes _Emari." _Kagome spoke up.

_Rrriiinnnggg

* * *

_

All the class let out for fourth period lunch, but the girls stayed back to receive their babies along with bottles, diapers bibs, blankets, car seats, formula and breastfeeding devices, for those who choose to breastfeed. (_A/N_: If you've seen Ghost in the Shell the babies are like the Major; in a way they're real)

Kagome received a baby girl with soft short ember hair and honey golden eyes, which melted her heart in seconds of looking into her eyes. Look to be at least a month old like the rest of the babies in the class.

Sango came out the classroom with baby girl with silky black hair and dark purple eyes. Both the babies content in their mothers rams fell asleep as they were carried off.

After getting their babies, Sango and Kagome headed to the cafeteria to meet up with their partners. Once in the cafeteria they spot Inuyasha and Miroku at a table next to the court yard occupied with boys from the basketball team and some girl along with their babies.

Seeing as Inuyasha was in the center of attention wit the group Kagome had no problem pulling him away from his friends.

"Excuse me, I need a word with you." she said as she pulled him from out the chair over to a corner.

"And you did that because." he ask pulling his self out of her hold.

"Quiet, look this is our daughter, and starting now we are both her parents," she held up a sleeping infant in her arms. "And I know we both don't plan on changing just because she's here but there are a few things I want you to know."

"And that would be." he put in before she had a chance to finish.

"Like I was going to say, I'll keep her at nights but as soon as I see you any other time I want you to help me with her."

"Like I said before I don't care as long as it doesn't mess me up with my basketball practice I'm fine with it." was his response.

* * *

This was my first Inuyasha fanfic, please review and let me know if you like and if so I will continue. Next chapter will be: _Emari Takahashi (meet the family)

* * *

_

I went back and mad some changes not that big you probably didn't notice.


	2. Emari Takahashi meet the family

Chapter 2: _Emari Takahashi (__meet the family)_

Final Bell has rung; Kagome, Sango head over to _Wc Donald _with their daughters to wait for Miroku and Inuyasha to show up.

"We might as well eat and feed them before they get here know them they're probably still in the gym room at school." Sango said getting in line to order her food.

"I'll wait a little bit Emari's getting a little fussy; I'll go over there and wait for you." Kagome said as she walked off to a booth to feed an upset baby, who just woke up from her nap.

After getting her food Sango rejoins Kagome at the booth and uncover a still sleeping Salina. Kagome reaches into the baby bag and pulls out a blanket and bib, taking Emari out of her car seat, now making little whimper noises she drapes the blanket over her right shoulder and bring her under the blanket as she get ready to nurse her daughter.

Across from where they're sitting, three middle age women see Kagome nursing a baby, wondering is that baby hers and how old she is.

One of them a brunet turns around…

"Excuse me, pardon me for being rude but may I ask how old you are?"

They both turn to see who is asking the question and Kagome speaks up say:

"Well I'm seventeen but will be eighteen three in months."

"And I just turned eighteen two months ago." Sango answered for her self "Why?"

"Oh, seeing you two in school uniforms and you friend over there feeding her baby my friends were wondering if you were still in school. Seeing the two you with babies we just wanted to know how you're still in school along wit having a baby." a short hair woman said as she came around the other side of her friend.

"Oh, we're still in school this is what they call our senior project, we have to take care these babies for the year for a grade," Sango answered.

"Wow, but why did they choose that as your senior project?"

"Well what we've heard is a lot of teen in America are becoming pregnant and having babies while still in school and are maintain a good grade of a "B" or "A" GPA so they want to test us to see if we are able to keep our grades up while taking care of a baby." Kagome answered while bringing Emari up to burp her.

"So did they give you partners for this or does every one get their own baby?"

"No, we have partners for this and speaking of partners here ours." Sango said as she saw Inuyasha and Miroku enter the restaurant.

"Well we better leave you alone." the ladies said as they got ready to leave.

"Sorry we're late you-know-who wanted to play World Records trying to see if he could hit eighty in a row with out missing ." Miroku explained.

"Well I did it didn't I?" Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah and it only took you three tries." Miroku said sarcastically as he got in line to order his food.

After waiting for the boys to finally arrive they discussed how they were going to handle the situation about the babies. About an hour later they were ready to leave and go home Miroku decided to take Sango and Salina home not missing an opportunity to put his hand on her back side, which earned him a slap as Sango stormed off. So that left Inuyasha and Kagome alone with Emari.

"Well it's just us." Kagome said looking at her watch. "It's getting late I need to get home." Putting Emari back in her car east and covering her up.

"No need for you to walk home by your self let's go." Inuyasha spoke up. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live at the Higurashi Shrine a block away from Lee Park." stating as she started to walk down the street. "Hey, this would be a perfect time for you meet my family and explain to my mother I suddenly have a baby."

"Where do you live?" Inuyasha broke his silence between the two.

"Hahn oh, I live at Higurashi Shrine just a block away from the park."

Well then let's go." he said bending down to pickup the car seat.

As they got closer to the shrine Inuyasha is surprised to see as much step there were to get to her house.

"You have to walk up all these steps?" Inuyasha said in astonishment.

"Yup, I know one day it's going to be the death of me, but c'mon.

As they got towards the house Kagome's nerves took the better of her.

"Wait!" she spoke up.

"For what?" he asked bumping into her.

"I need to know one thing before we go in."

"And that is?" he asked walking towards the door.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid in front of my family or give them a dumb remark if they ask you something."

"Fine I promise, now can we go in now she heavier than she looks." he said eager to put the baby down.

Stepping into the house Kagome announce she's home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home dear." her mother says sticking her head out from the kitchen.

Kagome goes into the living to drop her stuff with Inuyasha right behind her putting the car seat on the couch and resting his arm.

"I hope this doesn't mess up my shooting by carrying her.

Coming out the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi notices someone with Kagome and goes to investigate.

"So Kagome who might this be?" coming in with a big smile plastered on her face.

As she comes closer she also notices the car seat with a baby in it.

"And this little one?"

"Um this is Inuyasha a friend from school." she started.

"And the baby?" her mother's voice sounding concern for her daughter.

"This is our daughter Emari, and before you think the wrong thing this is a class project." she said hoping her mom would understand.

"What do you mean project?' she asked as Emari woke up fussy.

"Well this is our senior project for school; which mean we have to take care of this baby for the whole school year." Inuyasha answered take her out the car seat.

"So you're partners or something?"

"Yes"

"Did they give you anything to help care for her?"

"Yeah they gave us a few bottles, diapers, bibs, blankets, a car seat, formula, and this breastfeeding devices; which is suppose to be a easier and better way to feed her." she said putting her hand over her chest.

"So I'm a grandma?" she asked with a smile growing on her face.

"Yup!" Kagome said with an equal smile on her face.

After explaining to her mother it was easier to tell her grandpa and brother. Inuyasha stayed for but was off shortly after before it got any darker.

Shortly after Inuyasha left Kagome got ready for bed leaving Emari to sleep in her car seat for the night. After everyone was asleep it was around two in the morning when Emari decided to wake up the whole house with her crying.

_Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaa!!_

"What's up with her Kagome?" Souta asked as everyone gathered at her bedroom door.

_Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa!!_

"Don't worry I thinks she just hungry you can go back to sleep I got this." she sleepy.

Getting out of her bad she makes her way over to the car seat.

"What's the matter, you hungry?" she asked only getting a cry as an answer.

Bringing her to the bed she lies back down and lifts her shirt up bring her to her breast, within seconds latching on to feed. After a wile she notices the baby's eye getting heavy she rubs her helping her to fall a sleep faster.

After about twenty minutes Emari was again asleep in her car seat for a little longer, but not that long. Just an hour before Kagome has to wake up Emari wakes up again crying.

_Wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa!!_

"What do you have against a full night of sleep?" she asks jumping out the bed to get her before she woke the whole house again.

Not chancing her crying again stays up and got ready for school. An hour and a half later there's a ring at the door, and behind the door stud…

"Inuyasha what are you doing over here?" Kagome asked frustrated by Emari's cry in the background.

"I came to see if you wanted a ride to school." was his respond as he stepped into the house as Kagome went to get Emari ready to leave.

"Wait you have a car?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah." he said grabbing the car seat.

"Then why didn't you drive your car yesterday?" she asked in disbelief that he had a car.

"Because…"walking out side "I just got it out the shop last night." he said heading towards his red _Chrysler Sebring._

"Wow nice car well let's go." Kagome said getting into the passengers seat.

"Okay, but first we need to make a stop." buckling Emari in to the back seat.

"And where are we stopping at."

"At Miroku's his car is in the shop."

"Then do you think we can stop at Sango's? 'Cause I usually walk to school with her. And it would be wrong to let her walk by her self with Salina."

"If you will let me talk Miroku called me earlier Sango's already at his house."

"Great, well at least one good thing came out of this ride."

"And that would be?" focused on the road.

"It put Emari to sleep." she said turning around in her seat to see Emari asleep in her car seat sucking on her pacifier.

They pull up into Miroku's drive way after a five minute drive. Having only to honk the horn twice; without waking up Emari, Sango and Miroku exit the house caring baby Salina. Rearranging the car seats the babies slept the entire way to school giving Kagome and Sango some time to rest.

At school Mrs. Knight teaches the class (mainly the boys) how to change diapers and feed the babies properly leaving the room full of crying babies, while most of the girls took that time to try to rest.

After getting the babies settled down for a nap, Mrs. Knight passes out a blue and pink journal to each couple telling them that the journal is to record what they did with their baby and what they have learn from having a baby and will be graded on, then school was let out for the weekend.

Back at home Kagome stat on her journal:

Entry one: Yesterday my partner and I became, well I won't say "proud" young parents of a one month old baby girl which we've name Emari, and already I've learned a few thing from her. For example my attitude has change, because I've always been quiet but smart in math but with Emari I was able to talk up in front of Inuyasha and his group. One thing I've noticed is that Emari doesn't sleep through the whole nigh, but I hope she'll learn to sleep the whole night as time go by.


	3. Clothes Shopping

Chapter 3: Clothes Shopping

Emari had again awake from her sleep a two in the morning but Kagome was ready for her knowing that she didn't have school to wake up for. It's now Saturday and Kagome wants to take Emari shopping for some new clothes. So she calls Sango inviting her to the mall to shop for baby clothes.

After getting dressed (in hip hugger blue jeans and a sky blue tang top and Emari in a red flower dress) Kagome calls Inuyasha for a ride. So about ten minutes later Inuyasha is at the shrine.

"See you later mom." Kagome yells heading out the house.

"Have fun." was the last thing she heard before closing the door behind her.

Running the down the steps Inuyasha's car come into view.

"Ready to go?" she said passing the car seat to him.

"Yeah, but where?" putting Emari in the back seat.

"To the mall." she states as the he starts up the engine.

"And, why the mall?"

"Because I don't want my baby going around in the same thing for the entire year, and we need more things like a crib and-"

"That's why you called me."

"For the most part "

Turning his head he gives her a sour look.

"Don't be mad at me, you know I'm right about this."

He knew she was right but hated to face the facts that she was right so he let out a-

"Feh"

The rest of the car ride was silent; finally they pulled up into an empty parking space, and heading for the mall's entrance.

* * *

The first place they go to is the _Food Court_ to find Sango and Miroku eating pizza. Fifteen minutes later Sango and Kagome are able to convince the boys to stay and help shop; their fist stop was at _Babies R Us._

"Let's go in here first." Kagome said as she headed for the store, leaving everyone else to follow her.

"Oh these are cute." Sango had pick out a baby _Dora the_ _Explorer _pink shirt and matching khakis

"Hah that's cute what about this?" Kagome held out a_ Strawberry Shortcake _jumper with a matching red shirt.

"What do you think about this Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it's nice, find some more and lets go." he sad in a dry voice.

"Well you don't have to stand there like an idiot, pick out some for yourself." she said picking up another outfit.

"I don't think so, this is women territory. I'm only here because you coned me into coming."

"I didn't con you, you came own your only made because this is the girls section." putting another sit of dresses into the cart.

* * *

Just to get away form her Inuyasha walk to the other side of the department and to his surprise found a cute pare of pink and white baby _Timberlands, _a pare of all white baby

_Light up Skechers, _red and white_ Reeboks_ and a pare of _Dora &Boots K-Swisses, _so to surprise Kagome he buys them.

Losing track of time he makes his way back to the group hiding the shoes under the pile of clothes in the cart.

At the checkout line Kagome gets ready to pay for the clothes, but in the progress find the boxes of shoes.

"Ah I didn't pick these out," she said handing to the clerk. "Can you put these back for me?"

Receiving the boxes the clerk runs them through the scanner."

"Sorry miss these have already been paid for." he stated handing them back to her.

"But by who, I know I didn't buy them." her voice pickup a little concern.

Looking in the bag she finds a receipt attached to one of the box; that had _Inuyasha Carrion _down on the signature part.

"Surprised?" was all he ask as he walked over to Emari in her car seat chuckling.

Embarrassed, Kagome apologizes to the clerk. Walking over to Inuyasha and giving him a punch on the back.

"That wasn't funny." her fist still in his back.

Turning he ask-

"What you didn't want me to buy her some shoes?" playing the innocent card.

"No, I…I mean yes but you should have told me you did that before I went through that scene just now." taking her hand form out of his back.

"It was worth it." was all he said

"You ready to go now?" Sango came up behind them.

"We still have more things to get before it gets let." she said before heading towards the door.

"Nice move back there." Miroku whispered into Inuyasha ear.

"What?"

"Buying those shoes for the baby. Trying to get on her good side huh?" nudging his elbow into his side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later." he said run to catch up with Sango, as they left that department.

Their next stop was _Sears_ to pick out some cribs. Going up the escalator they turn to the infant section to find a row of cribs and beds.

Sango finds a pink and white crib with _Baby Looney Toons _on it, as Kagome finds a wood panel crib with baby animal print on it.

"The crib is too big to fit in the car we need it to be delivered to the shrine." Kagome stated looking at the size of the crib.

After checking off their things to do list, Kagome slips off and buy a camera. Returning to the group she starts to take pictures of everyone. She is able to take Pictures of: Inuyasha with Emari as they made their way to the pet store.

At the pet store Kagome takes some shots of Inuyasha with some puppies and kittens, him holding Emari showing her a bunny.

After a while Inuyasha takes the camera and takes pictures of Kagome holding a sleepy baby, a crying Emari in her car seat then a one with her asleep in her seat, Kagome playing with a litter of kittens and a puppy licking her face.(same with Sango &Miroku)

* * *

It's now after three as they leave the mall and are heading for the park. At the park Kagome lay out a blanket to rest on taking Emari out of her car seat as Sango does the same thing with Salina.

Inuyasha and Miroku leaves for a moment to go play basketball on the court.

Taking a rest Sango lays in the sun while Kagome takes Emari over to the swing set. Shortly after swinging for about five minutes Sango and Kagome take the babies over to the basketball court to find Inuyasha and Miroku in a game of two-on-two with some other boys form the park.

"Are you two almost ready to leave yet?" Kagome yells try to get Inuyasha's attention still play his little game.

"Not yet." was his answer.

Still waiting for the boys' game to be over the girls put the babies down for another nap, taking this time Kagome calls her mother.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, mom."

"_Oh, Kagome is anything wrong?" _

"No everything fine I just called to see if anything got delivered to the shrine yet."

"_Yeah earlier someone delivered a crib here; figuring it was from you so I had your grandfather and brother put it together for you."_

"Thanks mom, we'll be back in a little while."

"_Okay, see you when you get in bye."_

Still waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku's game to be over Kagome takes a little cat nap. About an hour later the boys' game was over score 56 to 48 Inuyasha's team wins.

Time now is 5:45p.m. The group is getting ready to leave the park. Kagome is putting everything back in the diaper bag while Inuyasha puts Emari back into her car seat.

* * *

But in the middle of packing Kagome hears someone crying over by the kiddy tunnels. She finds that the cry is coming from a little boy that appears to be between the ages of four or five.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asks in a soothing voice.

"…"

"Where your mom and dad?" trying to get him to talk.

"…"

"Come here." she said attempting to pick him.

"My name is Kagome. Do you have a name" trying to encourage him to stop crying.

He finally lets up his cry and said-

"My…my name is… is _Shippo_."

* * *

Chapter 3 is over please review, if I get at least five reviews for this chapter, chapter 4 will be posted quicker. 


	4. A lost Shippo

Thank you all who reviewed my story; and to answer some questions yes in a way they are robots but their bodies are prosthetic like a real baby their brains are computer chips that are programmed to behave like a real baby. And sadly I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku or Shippo but I do own Emari and Salina.

* * *

Chapter 4: A little lost Shippo

Kagome has gone missing for about ten minutes now. Inuyasha stand at the car wait for he, but Emari starts to get fussy in her car seat. Miroku and Sango had already left.

As Inuyasha waits Emari gets worse; first she started off with a whimper but now has move on to a full blast cry.

"_Wwwwwwwaaaaaa"_

"Oh great." he states as he takes her out the car seat.

Trying to calm her down he bounces her gently up and down, but that doesn't stop her cry.

'_Now where has that girl gone off to?' _he thought as rocked a crying baby.

'_She can't be that far if she left the baby bag right here.'_ now standing where Kagome once was packing the diaper bag.

Not so far a way he starts to hear her voice. Putting Emari back in her car seat he goes to find Kagome.

* * *

"My…name is…is Shippo." he speaks.

"Good now we're getting somewhere. Can you tell me where mom or you dad is?" Kagome said softly happy that the boy is finally talking.

"I don't have a mom." he said in a hush voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad said she die when I was a baby." he explained.

"Oh. So where's dad?" she said glad that he was opening up, but at the mention of his dad he started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry please. Tell me what happened." she said giving him a hug for confer.

"My… my dad is dead."

"Dead, but how did he…I mean what, what happened?"

"Some…some bad guys with a gun wanted my dad's _Fox coat _but…but he would give it to them because he said…he said it was my mom's."

"So they shot him? Wait where were you when this happened?"

"I…I forgot, and I don't got no grandma or grandpa to watch me neither."

He buried his head into her chest as he began to cry again.

* * *

Over by the tunnels Kagome's voice gets louder and Inuyasha is able to find her talking to a little boy. Now with Emari cry back down to a whimper Inuyasha comes up behind her and the little boy.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Inuyasha said breaking the silence

Kagome jump to the voice from be hind her.

"Don't do that." she said in an angry voice.

"Sorry, but what have you been up to for the last ten minutes when you're suppose to be with her." he held out a fussy baby in her car seat.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said standing up still holding on to a crying Shippo.

"And who is this?" Inuyasha asked his face an inch away from Shippo's.

"This is Shippo and he's had a bad day." she said heading towards the car.

"Then why don't you take him to his mom and dad?" he asked as Shippo started to cry again.

"INUYASHA! Now look what you did." she yelled at him as she tried to calm Shippo back gown.

"What did I say?" he asked now trying to calm down a crying baby.

"Shippo lost his parents so please don't bring it up again." she said as they finally made their way back to the car.

"Okay but what happened?" he said putting Emari in the car

"Later." was all she said as Kagome slid into the passenger's seat still hold on to Shippo.

* * *

When Kagome was sure Shippo was asleep she began to tell Inuyasha what happened.

"So, what's his story?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence in the car.

"From what he told me his mother died when he was a baby and his father was recently killed.

"Did he say who did?'

"He said some thugs called the _Thunder Brothers_ and it was over a coat." she answered

"Well we better take him down to the police station." he said changing directions.

"What, why?" she asked in a worried voice.

"You said his father was killed and his mother is no longer living right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well he's an orphan now and he needs to be put in a foster home."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she said giving Shippo another hug.

At the police station Kagome takes the time feed and change Emari while Inuyasha explain Shippo's case to the police. (the time now 6:30p.m.)

"One more question then." on of the police men said.

"And that is?" frustrated about all the questions.

"Is that you wife over there and baby?" pointing over to Kagome and the kids.

"What does that have to do with Shippo?" irritated that the question was off the subject.

"She looks too young to be a mother to." a young police officer stated.

"Well to answer your question: no, she's not my wife, but that is our daughter." he said just to get some attention away from Kagome.

Clearing his throat the officer says-

"Ah there are some thing we need to ask of her and of the young child." as he walks over to Kagome.

Looking up Kagome sees an officer and Inuyasha approaching her. Inuyasha comes to sit next to her as the officer in front of her.

"We have a few questions to ask you if that's okay?"

"Sure." she said.

"Okay then, first off how old are you?"

"Ah I'll be eighteen in about three months."

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes."

"And what grade are you currently in."

"I am now a senior in high school."

"Mmm and this is your daughter." he pointed to a sleeping Emari in her car seat.

"Yes but what does this have to do with Shippo?" concern about the directions in which the questions were going.

Leaning over Inuyasha tells her that it's okay not to answer some of the questions. Giving him another he sits back up.

"Sorry, how did you come in contact with the little boy?"

"Ah, I actually came in contact with him at the park today he had said he lost his father recently."

"Interesting." he said marking things in his black book. As Inuyasha sat back in his chair mumbling '_I all ready told you that.' _under his breath.

"And is it okay to ask him some question?"

"Go ahead." she said.

The officer turned his attention to Shippo.

"Can you tell me you name."

"…"he wasn't answering.

"Can you tell me how old you are?

"…" he stayed quiet still.

"Can you at least tell where you are?"

"…" at that he got scared and hid his head behind Kagome's back.

With every question he asked him Shippo stayed quiet, till the point where they had Kagome step in and ask the questions.

"Okay Shippo can you tell them how old you are?" she said in a soft voice.

"I'm four." he said in a hush voice.

"Good, can you tell them why you were alone at the park?"

"Umm… the only thing I remember is…my dad was…was in the hospital and one of the peoples there said he, he didn't make it and they wanted to take me away so, so I ran." his head now in his lap.

"And so you ran to the park?" he shook his head yes.

Now done with the questions Inuyasha follows the police to fill out some forms, giving Kagome time to call her mother.

* * *

"_Hello."_

"Mom?"

"_Kagome is every thing alright Sango called earlier today looking for you._

"Every things fine but can you meet me at the police station in about five minutes?"

"_What, why the police station?" _her voice full of worry.

"Just come and I'll explain when you get here.

"_Okay I'm on my way." _grabbing her coat she left the house.

Five minutes later Mrs. Higurashi enters the police station to find her daughter holding on to a sleeping child, her granddaughter asleep in her car seat and Inuyasha talking to a couple of officers.

"Kagome?" she asks as she came up to her daughter.

"Oh, mom thanks for coming." she said giving her mom a hug.

"Tell me, what happen, what's going on Kagome?" she asked her as they took their seats.

"Well to make a long story short we found this little kid at the park, he says both his parents are dead and has no place to stay. So now Inuyasha is trying to find a foster home for him." she explains.

After about an hour waits the police approach Kagome and Shippo saying there is a foster open for to go to.

But as soon as they try to take him away from Kagome he protest by crying again which causes Emari to wake up crying.

"_Wwwwwwaaaaaaaa!"_

"Look what we take him in to custody." Mrs. Higurashi said over the all the crying, and on that note Shippo stops crying, while Kagome sooths the crying Emari.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome are then lead in to another part of the office to fill out forms.

"So then if you will sign here and here." the man said showing them where to sign.

"Shippo is free to leave with you." he said handing them and extra copy of the forms to take with them.

After getting custody of Shippo they are able to leave the police station. Back at the time is now e shrine 7:45.p.m, so Inuyasha stays for dinner. After dinner he waits for Shippo to fall asleep before he leaves.

And again Emari wakes up for her feeding but in the process wakes up Shippo, he then is sent to sleep in Souta's room but protest by crying the entire time until he able t come back in her room.

* * *

Entry 2: Today was our first weekend with Emari. We took her to the mall to buy her some new clothes and Inuyasha surprised me by buying her four pares of cute shoes. Then as a bonus we went to the park to play. And we end up finding a little boy who had lost his parents at a young age. So now we have to take care of him. Now with two kids I know things are going to be a little different, and now I hope that I'll be able to keep my grades up with a toddler and a baby. And Emari still is waking up in the middle of the night I don't know how long I will manage with this sleep depravation.

* * *

Chapter 4 is complete review and 5 will be up soon.

* * *


	5. author

**Author ****notes :** sorry it's taking so long for me to update I got too much things I'm doing and I have writers block so I need help with some ideas.


	6. Halloween

Sorry, sorry, sorry i'm so late with this update I have many reaosns for it: being lazy, computer block, punishment, and other people on the computer but being lazy was the mainreason, so please read and review

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Halloween**

It's now been two months now with Emari and Shippo, and to Inuyasha and Kagome having to watch two kids didn't really change them, after the first few weeks thing went in to a rhythm a round the house with watching the kids. And as for school nothing drastic has changed for them except for most of the mothers with sleep depravation.

"Okay Shippo I need you to sit right here for me." Mrs. Higurashi said put four large pumpkins on the kitchen table.

"What are we going to do with these?" he asked leaning form his chair.

"Do you want to make Jackal Lanterns?"

"Yes"

"Okay that what we're going to do." grabbing the trash can, a spoon, a knife and some candles.

"I wanna help take out the seeds." he said grabbing for his spoon.

Giggling "Alright let me cut it open first, but keep the seeds." she said cutting open the top of the pumpkin.

"Why do you want me to keep the seeds?" he asked as he held out a spoon full of pumpkin seed.

"So later we can make a snake out of them." she answered.

"I'm home." came a voice from the door.

"Okaa you're back!" Shippo said running out the kitchen to meet Kagome.

"Shh Shippo, Emari is still sleeping." she said taking the baby out her car seat and putting her in her swinger, (witch Mrs. H got for Emari about a month she came) and setting the timer on the side of it.

"Oh, sorry." he said in hush voice with his hands over his mouth.

"So what have you been up to today with out me?" she asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Me and obaa-san were about to start making some _Jackal Lanners _when you came in." hopping back into his seat.

"Sooo, can I help?" she asked picking up a spoon and a knife.

"Of course you can." he said as he began digging into the pumpkin he had started on earlier.

She giggled and dug into to pumpkin as well. But as they started on the third pumpkin a cry came from the living room.

But before Kagome could get up to get Emari Shippo bolts out the room. Coming up to the swinger the baby Shippo sees that the baby has stopped crying, but to see the person approaching her is not Kagome Emari stars crying again.

"_Wwwwwwaaaaaa!"_

Coming in to the room Kagome takes Emari out of the swinger seeing if that would stop her cry, but no chance.

"Sound likes someone's hungry." she says.

So she grabs a blanket and finds a place to sit draping the blanket over her and proceed in feeding her. Now with Kagome handling the situation with Emari Shippo runs back into the kitchen to finish his pumpkin.

* * *

"Man I can't wait to go 'trick or treating." Shippo said cutting out a scary face for his pumpkin.

"So what are you wearing then mister?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cleaning off his hands and the area covered in pumpkin insides.

"I don't know yet but as soon as Inuyasha takes me to the mall I'll fine something cool." he said jumping out his seat and going into the living room.

"What are you going to be wearing?" he came to sit next to Kagome.

"I think… I'll dress up like a…" she thought for a sec "…never mine you'll find out when we go to the mall later." she teased

"No fair." he pouted.

"Wait, are you go get a costume for Emari?"

"Like I said you'll find out when we go to the mall." getting up, putting Emari back in the swinger.

"How come you won't tell me?" he wines, sliding down to the floor.

"Because." was all she said as she went into the kitchen. Shippo pouted a little before getting over it and retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi is just finishing cleaning the seed off in order to make the snack.

"How are we sapose to make a snack out of the seeds?" Shippo asked climbing into his chair.

"First we start off by cleaning off the seeds. Like I just did, then we start up the oven."

"Why do we need the oven?"

"Because we need the oven to bake the seeds."

"Why do we need to bake to the seeds?"

"That's how we cook them."

"Oh, then what's next?"

"Then we lay the seed on an oven tray; spread them all over the tray, after that we get this seasoning and put it all over the seeds."

"What kind of stuff is that?"

"Ah, this is barbeque seasoning." she said looking at the label on the container.

"Now we put them in the oven." picking up the trays and putting them in the oven.

"How long do they have to be in there?" he asked coming to stand next to the oven.

"For about ten, fifteen minute tops." she answered as they retired into the living room.

* * *

"When is Inuyasha coming over?" Shippo asked looking back and forth from Kagome to the door.

"He'll be here at any time, so stop looking at the door like that." Kagome said eating a hand full of pumpkin seeds.

"Staring won't get him here any faster."

"Fine." he said joining her on the couch. But as soon as he sits down to eat, there's a knock at the door.

"I'll –"

"I got it." Shippo said running to the door before Kagome.

"Sorry I'm late practice ran late, and I had to pick up someone." Inuyasha apologizes as he enters the house with someone behind him.

"Who'd you have to pick up?" Shippo easily forgave him, but wanted to know who he had to pick up.

"So they actually let you go." came a sarcastic comment form in the Living room.

"Ha ha, real cute." Inuyasha said equally sarcastic.

"But I am sorry I was late I had to pick up my nice from school." he stepped to the side to reveal a little girl.

"Her name is Rin and this is my older half brother Sesshomaru's daughter." he explained.

"Um, Hello" Rin shyly said.

"Hi! My name is Shippo." said every excited to meet another kid around his age.

"So are we leaving or are we going to give her the grand tour of the hose?" Inuyasha said heading back towards the door.

"Yeah we're leaving just wait a minute." Kagome said fastening Emari in to her jacket.

"Well I'll be at the car when you decide to come." he said grabbing the car seat and heading out to the car with Rin right behind him."

"Fine." she said "Shippo get your jacket and come on before he leaves us." she said hurrying.

"Come on Souta before you get left." she yelled to her brother hoping he could hear her.

Being the last one out the house Souta made his way down to the car full of people waiting for him to come.

* * *

At the mall they met up with Miroku, Sango, Salina, and Kohaku waiting for them at the costume shop. In the store the group spread them selves through out the store looking for the perfect thing to wear. Inuyasha found himself a large red kimono along with a large sword and a pare of white dog ears. Kagome in another aisle finds a medium size red and white kimono with a bow and a set of arrows. Shippo finds his self a little fox demon out fit along with a pare of fox paws for his shoes, and Souta finds a wolf demon costume with a long bushy tail, also Rin found her self a orange and white checkered, peasant girl out fit.

On the other side of the store Miroku finds a black and purple monk's costume along with a monk's staff and a couple of sutras. A head of him Sango and Kohaku find a pare of demon slayer costume; Sango's a pink and black one and Kohaku a black and green one along with a large boomerang and a plastic large dagger. (_A/N: I don't know what Kohaku's weapon is called)Also _Kagome was able to pick out a baby lynxdemoncostume wit the help of Shippo for Emari and Sango a small twin tailed cat demon costume for Salina. And with the help from both Sango and Kagome Rin was able to pick out an orange and cream colored kimono.

"So what are you suppose to be Kagome?' Sango asked as they tried on their costumes.

"Well I'm a priestess from the feudal era. What abut you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a demon slayer. Hey look at this I was able to get Salina this cute little two tail cat demon one piece."

"Really, Shippo helped me find an out fit for Emari."

"What is it?"

"It's a baby lynx costume." she said looking at her self in the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror in the wall who's the cutest priestess of them all?" Kagome played look in the mirror.

"Not you." came a voice from behind them followed by a few snickers.

She turn around to see Inuyasha standing in his out fit holding a fussy baby lynx better known as Emari.

"Ha ha very funny now what you do to make her mad?"

"I did nothing to her, she was already mad when I came over here. The one you should be asking he him." he pointed to Shippo stand next to the strollers.

"Why me?" he asked mad that he was now the one at blame.

"What happened Shippo?" Kagome asked coming to eye level with him.

"I don't know, at first she was asleep then she started to get mad when she woke up." he said explaining it the best way he could.

"Or was it you woke her on purpose." Inuyasha said teasing him a little.

"No I didn't." he said starting to cry for being picked on.

"Inuyasha stop we don't need them both to start crying and besides she only hungry." she said picking up Shippo to sooth him.

"And how do you know she's hungry?"

"She's always that way after she wakes up." she said putting Shippo back down.

"Well then since you know what's wrong with her, you fix it." handing her the baby.

"Fine." she said going to change bake in to her regular clothes as did everyone else.

* * *

In the changing room Kagome and Sango change back into their regular clothes.

"Some times I wonder how you can stand being with someone like him." Sango said coming out the dressing room.

"Me too but then I remember I'm with him for this grade so I put up with him."

"Well let's just hope that's the only reason."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Okay, forget it." she said giving up.

"Fine, let's go find the others." strapping the babies back into their stroller and getting hold of Rin's hand.

On the side of the dressing room Inuyasha, Miroku and the others change also.

"Why do you always do that to her?" Miroku asked coming out of his room.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked heading towards the cashiers.

"I'm talking about Kagome, why do you all ways dump those kind of problems and to add tease her and Shippo."

"Oh that, that's just something we do to each other: she get in one and I get her back and beside if she know how to get Emari to stop crying then why not let her she's the mother, and as for Shippo he's a bonus."

"What do you mean I'm a bonus?" Shippo said running up to him.

"Like I said you're a bonus for me to tease."

"And how did I become your bonus?" he asked.

"Just for get it. Go find Kagome." dismissing the conversation between them.

Running up a head Shippo spot Kagome and the girls already at the cashier getting ready to pay for their things

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sango asked holding onto a large bag from the store.

"Yeah in a minute." Inuyasha said grabbing his bag from the cashier.

"Wait." Kagome said throwing a bead necklace around Inuyasha neck.

"I think these will go better with your costume." she said taking them off to pay for them.

* * *

Finally back at the shrine the group finds that Mrs. Higurashi has been doing a little decorating around the shrine while they were out. Now in the house Emari and Salina are put down for a nap wile everyone else model off their new costume.

"I pick this one all by my self obaasan." Shippo said showing off his fox demon costume.

"And I helped pick out this baby lynx costume for Emari." digging into a bag in search for the costume.

"Aww that was sweet of you." she said holding out the baby's costume.

"Now the only thing I need to do is wait for tomorrow to come and go 'trick or treating" he said parading round the house.

"So what all did you do to the shrine while we were out?" Kagome asked her mother bringing up a new subject.

"Not that much, I put up some streamers, balloons a few bats and that skeleton over there." she pointed over to the corner next to Inuyasha.

"And I went out and got some more candy for the kids and some drinks, cups, plates and… oh a cake for the party."

"Looks like you finished up what we were supposed to do." Sango said looking around the house.

"It looks that way does it?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "But then you can help clean up after the party."

"I knew there had to be a catch for you to do all that work." Inuyasha said folding his arms and sitting Indian style on the floor.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" Shippo practiced as he waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to get back from school.

"Shippo get ready Kagome's on her way home okay." Mrs. Higurashi said from in the kitchen.

"Yes!" he said in excitement as he got on his costume.

"We're back." Kagome said coming into the house followed by Rin and Inuyasha carrying Emari.

"Looks like everything's ready for tonight." Inuyasha said giving the shrine a once more check over.

"Mom, where's Shippo the other kids have already started trick or treating?" Kagome asked coming into the kitchen.

"He's getting dressed he should be down any second."

"I'm ready!" he came into the kitchen as if on cue.

"We see that." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome said elbowing him in the stomach

"So when are we leaving?" Shippo asked

"Right after we get our stuff on." Kagome said handing Emari to Inuyasha

"Here, you get her dressed." she said heading for her room to put on her costume (Inuyasha already in his)

"Okay its 3:45 if we leave right now we should be able to hit about four blocks and be back before the party starts." Kagome said looking at her watch but still not any movement to the door

"Are we waiting for anybody?" Shippo asked wondering why they haven't left yet

"We're waiting for Sango and the others first."

Then moments later Sango and the others made their appearance at the shrine ready to go 'trick or treating'

"Now can we go?" Shippo asked

"Yes, Finally" Inuyasha answered

* * *

Now out the house and ready to go 'trick or treating' Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku make a dash down the stairs ahead of every body.

"Don't get too far ahead of us." Kagome said to the boys who were ready to cross the street

"Don't worry Kagome, me and Miroku will take Souta and Kohaku on ahead to the next street."

"Okay then Inuyasha and I will keep Shippo and Rin with us, and do this side of the street, and meet back at the shrine."

After catching up with the boys Kagome explained to them the plan and shortly after departed with Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin

At the first house they stopped at children were already there wait for someone to hand out the candy

"Trick or Treat" the majority of the kids said in unison

"Give me some candy" a boy in a black duck costume said

As they got to the porch a middle aged woman in a witch's hat came out with a bowl of candy giving the children each a hand full of candy but the little duck child an apple for his rudeness. It was the same at every hose they went to following the group of kids: a hand full of candy for them but for the smart mouth boy – apples, tooth paste, floss and raisins.

By the time they got to the end of the fifth block both Rin and Shippo were complaining abut being tired and their feet hurting, Shippo being more verbal so having no choice they headed back to the shrine.

"You're back early." Mrs. Higurashi said see her daughter and friends return home way before the party started

"Yeah, well there were too many kids and complaints on our outing." Inuyasha said plopping down on the couch

"What happened?"

"Ah we ended up tagging along with a group of kids and a rude mouth little boy, but we came back so early was-"

"The little fox kid and peasant child wouldn't stop complaining about their feet and being tired." Inuyasha barked in as he watched the children in question duck up stairs

"Oh, hay but where's everyone else?"

"We had split into team so they're still out, probably gone to a hunted house or something." Kagome said as she disappeared upstairs carrying a sleeping baby lynx a.k.a Emari

"Probably won't be back till the party actually starts form." Inuyasha said laid out on the couch

"So what are you going to do now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Take a nap." he announced as he went into a light cat nap

* * *

Entry 68: Today was Halloween a day every kid loves especially Shippo, so for today we all dressed up as demons, peasants, and a miko form the feudal era. I would say it was a good outing if it weren't for a certain group kids that were out as well. Even though Emari slept through most of it, it was still funny from the reactions Inuyasha gave off when the couples actually thought that we were a family; being Rin and Shippo's parents but I did manage to tell a few the truth but after a while I gave up correcting them and let it slide, having Inuyasha walk around with a beet red face. Now Emari is starting to sleep more at night and I'm glad for that but still hoping for a full nights rest, and please let it be soon.

* * *

again sorry for the delay with the rest of the story but please review


	7. Author's note 2

**Author ****notes :** now it just started school so things are going to change with me updating my story but be patient with me please.


	8. Planning & Good news

**Chapter 6: _Planning & Good news_**

I'm adding new characters to this chapter so these I own

"Okay everyone to a table. Today I'm going to teach you how to prepare a 'Thanksgiving Dinner' dish."

Mrs. Knight said to her class. It was now 'Thanksgiving' time and on the agenda for the class was: making thanksgiving dinners.

"And let me remind you that we are low on supplies, so make sure not to waste anything or that it for making anything else this year. Oh and try not to burn up my class room."

"We can eat this after we're done right?" one of the students asked

"You're the ones who made it, you should want to eat your creations." she replied

"Now everyone to a table." she repeated

"Hey Sango what is your family doing for Thanksgiving?" Kagome asked, breaking corn bread to make the dressing

"Ah, I really don't know my parents haven't planed anything so far. What about you?" she replied

"Um, my mother is making thanksgiving dinner but not anything big but if you come over with Kohaku we can turn it into a little party."

"A party?" Miroku asked coming up from behind

"Who's having a party? Am I invited? What's the party for?" he asked

"It's not a party…" Kagome tried to correct him "… my mother is making a thanksgiving dinner and I was just asking Sango if she wanted to come over for the holiday."

"Well if Sango's going that means Salina going and with this project we're a family so if they're going I am too."

"And that also include Inuyasha coming too." he said as he added water to the mixture

"_This could be bonus points." _Kagome though

"And since we're like family and you're almost family, it make since that we should be there right?" he said leaning over to Sango.

"Hand away or I'll use this knife to cut more than just food in here." she warned him

"Scary, being a mother has really changed your attitude." he said pulling his self away

"You're more violent now with Salina around then before." he said leaning back in his chair

"What are you talking about; just because Salina's around doesn't make me violent." she yelled to him

"And how dare you say that about me, you don't what I was like before this project."

Not wanting get in between the two arguing Kagome headed over to Inuyasha to see if he wanted to join them for the thanksgiving dinner.

"Hey Inuyasha?" she called out trying to get his attention

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered

"Ah, I ah have question to ask you." she started

"What is it" he repeated

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Sure" he said

"Okay great" she said with a smile and retreated back to her bickering friends

"So what he say?" Sango asked dispersing the argument she was having with Miroku

"He said he'll come." she answered

"Great now let's finish this before the bell rings."

"Ah, we're in here for two periods." she reminded her absentminded friend

"Oh yeah" she remembered

When the final bell rang for home-ec to be over most of the groups' food came out perfectly while others were runny or burnt and questionable about the taste.

"How many did you say were coming again, Kagome?" her mother asked for in the kitchen trying to get a count on how many would be there.

"Ah, Sango said she and Miroku was coming along with Salina and Kohaku. Then Inuyasha said he would come." she said walking into the kitchen with Emari and Shippo right behind her

"Do you think he'll bring Rin with him too?" Shippo asked taking his seat at the table

"I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, is grandma and the others still coming?" Kagome asked her mother as she put Emari in to her highchair

"They should, Keeley is suppose to be calling me soon to tell me who's all coming." she said putting food on the table

Placing the last dish on the table the phone rings

"That might be her right there."

"I'll get it" Kagome said heading for the phone in the other room

"Hello, Higurashi's" she said answering the phone

"Is this Higurashi Kagome?" the voice on the other end asked

"This is her speaking."

"This is officer Keegan calling on the case of young Shippo Kitsune."

"Has something happen?" she asked looking back into the kitchen at the boy eating with concern

"Yes, I called to inform you that the brothers you referred to as the Thunder Brothers have been found and put under arrest. Along with that we have confiscated everything they had on them including the coat that was mentioned stolen."

"Okay is there anything we should do or have to worry about?"

"No there's nothing to be worried about, but you will have to bring Shippo down to the station to clam the coat when ever you want."

"But what about the 'Thunder Brothers'?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. They'll be locked away for a long time on charges of robbery and murder, so they're no threat to anyone. So have a nice day." he said before he hung up

"Thank you" she replied back as he hung up but before she could end the call it beeps for call waiting.

"Hello" she answered

"Kagome?" this new voice asked this one was much older and it belonged to a female

"This is her, my I ask who is this?" she knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't put her finger on it at the moment

This is grandma Keeley." the voice answered

"Oh hi grandma" she said feeling a little silly for not recognizing her voice

"Hi baby, I was calling to tell your mom who all was coming."

"So who all are coming?"

"Okay, we got your uncle Scott he says: make room for him and Rita and their three little ones, also your aunt Jordyn and Tristan with their three and your uncle Kyle with Maya and Nyla. So expect fourteen people to be showing up around two okay?"

"Alright I tell mom for you see you and everyone tomorrow, bye." she said hanging up the phone with her grand mother.

"Was that her?" her mom asked as she entered the kitchen

"Yeah, she said expect fourteen to show." Kagome answered taking her seat for dinner

Early the next morning everyone was up preparing for their company to arrive.

"So how is fourteen peoples goin' to be sleeping here today?" Shippo asked sitting on the kitchen counter helping Kagome's mom

"They won't be sleeping over; they're only coming for dinner and to be with family." Mrs. Higurashi told the little boy as she was looking through the cabinets

"Oh no"

"What the matter?"

"We're out of garlic and low on a lot of things I need for tonight's dinner."

"Are any of the stores open today?"

"They are but they close early on holidays." she said as Kagome entered the kitchen; seeing her mom down

"What happened here?" she asked standing in the door way

"We don't have what we need for dinner and the stores close early." Shippo said

"Oh, well I can run out and get it if you want." she volunteered

"Would you do that?" her mom asked

"Sure"

"Thank you, wait where's Emari?"

"She's still asleep."

"She's still asleep?"

"Yeah, so if I leave now I should be back before she wakes up. But if she gets up before I come back can you give her this?"

She placed a container of baby food and a bottle on the table of the highchair

"Okay, here's the list hurry back." her mother said handing her a list

"I'm comin' too." Shippo said hopping off the kitchen counter, grabbing his jacket and following Kagome out the door

At the store Kagome and Shippo grab a cart and head down an aisle

"Okay what's first on our list?" Kagome asked Shippo; sitting in the front seat of the cart looking at the list

"I don't know how to wead yet mama." he said passing the list to her

"Mama?" a voice asked from behind them

Turning around Kagome saw Hojo standing in a workers uniform on signifying that he worked there

"Kagome your kid's already talking?" he asked "our child won't, I thought everyone's babies were around the same age."

"No she's not talking she's not even here." she told him

"Oh then who was that who called you mama?" he asked looking at the cart behind her

Still not comfortable around other people besides Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends he hid his face in Kagome back. So only to Hojo he saw a little body in the cart seat looking to be two or three

"Who is this?" he asked still not getting a good look at its face since it was still buried in to Kagome

"Ah this is Shippo, look Hojo I really need to get going he's not comfortable around other people."

"How old is he?" he asked missing the last part of what she said

"He's four please Hojo I really need to go."

"Four? He looks like he's two."

(A/N: that is small, there's a girl at my church who four but looks like she two

so it's hard to tell others her real age and believe it)

"I know but he's four, look I'm in a hurry Hojo I came for food so I got to go before the store closes." she said through her teeth trying to keep her self under control

Looking at his watch it read 11:53a.m

"You right the store's about to close what do you need I can help you look."

"Here's my list" she showed him only having seven minutes left to shop.

Back at the shrine Kagome and Shippo make it back with the needed food for dinner, but as she turn the door knob to enter the house she is welcomed with a cry of a baby. Walking into the living room she finds Emari in her swinger crying with her mother hovering over the baby.

"Waaahh"

"Mom what happened what wrong with her?" seeing her baby cry in the swinger

"I don't know, she just started soon as I put in." her mom replied

"Did she just wake up?"

"No"

"Did you feed her like I asked?"

"Yeah, I fed her the baby food but she didn't want the bottle." she answered as she begun the time on the swinger

"How long has she been crying?"

"About five minutes."

"Five minutes!"

"Yeah, I thought you said you would be back before she woke up." Souta said playing his game on the couch

"Some timing you have." he teased getting up to leave the room to head away form the noise

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled to her brother over the baby's cry

"Mama" Shippo asked

"Is Emari okay?"

"I hope so but this is going to mess up my grade if she won't stop crying." she answered

"Here" she said to her mom handing her the bag of requested food as she went into the kitchen to finish dinner with Shippo right behind her

"Wait Shippo" she called to him

"Bring me her bottle from in there for me please."

And with that he disappeared into the kitchen only to return with the asked bottle

Picking up the still crying baby out the swinger, Kagome takes a seat on the couch and offers the bottle to her and thankfully takes it. And with it being so close to 'nap time'; Kagome takes both Shippo and Emari to her room; placing the already sleeping Emari in her crib and Shippo on her bed then leaving the room and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

"It's finally quiet in here." Mrs. Higurashi noted to the silence

"Yeah, Shippo and Emari are asleep now. Hopefully they'll stay that way till the others show up." Kagome replied

"Agreed, now help me with this." her mom said stuffing the turkey

"Okay let me wash my hands first"

sorry it took so long to update, I had to cut this chapter in half or it would have been too long

so review for this chapter and chapter 8 will be up soon


	9. trouble at the dinner table

Sorry this chapter is so late, too many things were going to do in to details but please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha crew but I do own: Keeley, Maya, Nyla, Jessi, Julian, Kyle, Tristan, Jordyn, Rita, Scott, Hali, Ethan, and Bryanna.

THANK YOU READ ON

**Chapter 7: trouble at the dinner table

* * *

**

'Ding-dong'

'Ding-dong' the door bell rang

"Sounds like our company has arrived." Mrs. H said

"Yeah, I better get it before it wakes Shippo or Emari up." Kagome said heading for door

'Ding-dong' the bell rang again

"Okay, okay I'm coming gaud. Who is it?" she yelled at the impatient person behind the door.

"Who do you think it is? Open the door and find out." the person replied from behind the door

Kagome laughs then opens up the door for Sango and Miroku with Salina and Kohaku

"Are we early?" Sango asked entering the house

"You can say that; you are the first to show up." Kagome said leading them to the living room

"Where's every one else?" Sango asked noticing the quiet empty room as she placed Salina in to a play-pen.

"Ah my mom is in the kitchen still cooking, grandpa somewhere around here and the other are up stairs."

"Is Souta up there too?" Kohaku asked

"He should, probable playing his video game, but if you go up there be quiet." she said- the last part sternly.

"Why" he asked ascending up the stairs

"Cause … Shippo and Emari are in my room sleeping."

"Alright" he said disappearing upstairs

"Okay, so who all are expected to be coming over?" Miroku asked starting up a small conversation to pass the time till the food was ready.

"Well my grandma is coming, my aunties and uncles with their kids so close to fourteen people." Kagome answered

"Fourteen people! You're sure your mom is making enough for every one?" Sango asked

"She better have cause including you guys and if Inuyasha shows up that adds up to about twenty or more mouths."

"Wow, so when are they suppose to be here?" she asked

'Ding-dong' the door rang once again

"That should be them now." she said getting up from the couch to answer the door

"We here!" two little bodies shouted as they ran pass Kagome into the house

"Okay…" she said regaining her self to welcome the rest of her family

"Hello, happy turkey day Kagome." one of her uncles said

"Happy turkey day Uncle Scott … where's Auntie Rita and grandma?"

"At the car; trying to get the car seat out." he answered "Go help them."

"Hey, we're missing some people aren't we?" Kagome asked coming up to the car

"Yeah, Tristan, Kyle and the others got out late, but they'll be here soon though." her grandmother said as Kagome freed the car seat and headed towards the house

Inside the house as every one settled down Kagome introduced Sango and Miroku to her family

"Guys this is my grandma Keeley, my auntie Rita and my uncle Scott and these are my little cousins: Hali she four, Ethan who three, and Kylie who's now eight months. Family these are my friends from school Sango and Miroku."

After the introductions were over a lot of 'nice to meet you' and 'hi' went around

"So what with all this baby attire for Kagome? I know this all isn't for Kylie."

"No it's not for Kylie, but I have my reason for them."

"And the reason is-"

Not ready to explain things to her family she changes the subject.

"Ah…hey Hali Ethan you want to surprise Souta?" she asked her little cousins

"YEAH!" they shouted

"Okay, but you got to be real quiet going up stairs."

"O-tay" they said running up the stairs like a couple of monkeys in search for their cousin

"Kagome" her aunt called

'Ding –dong' the bell rang again

"I got it." she said getting away to answer the door

"Sorry we're late." a lady said to Kagome holding a sleeping child

"That's okay" she replied letting the rest of her family in then going over the introductions again

Crash! "Uh-oh"

A sound of something falling upstairs

"Ohhh"

"Mommy"

"Waaahh"

'They woke them up' Kagome moaned to her self

Suddenly a rampage of kids can running down the stairs

"I didn't do it!" Souta said being the last to come down, but a cry still could be heard form above

"What's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming from out the Kitchen

"Mommy" someone still cried out form upstairs

"I'll be back." Kagome told her mom as she made her way up to her room; where the crying was coming from.

"What happened up there?" Grandma asked the kids knowing they had been busted. Not wanting to get in more trouble, they stayed quiet

"What happened Souta?" his mom asked him knowing he would tell

"Well what had happen was, youknowmeandKohakuwereplaythegamethenHaliandEthancameinshoutingandwhenItriedtogetthemquiettheystartedfightingoverwantingtoplaythegameandHaliknockedthesystemover and…IthinkMariandShippowokeupfromit." he explained all in one breath

"Are we in trouble?" he then asked still hearing a cry from up stairs.

"Not right now, but before you do go put a movie on for them." she answered happy that the crying had stopped, just as the door bell ranged again for the fourth time that day.

"But before you do that answer the door." she said heading back into the kitchen.

At the door Souta answered it with Inuyasha and Rin there.

"Late fee." he said opening the door

"What" Inuyasha questioned

"You're late so you have to pay to get in now."

"Whatever"

"There's too people in here already." he complained

"So you can make for two more, let us in." Inuyasha said passing the boy to get into the house and straight to the kitchen.

"Hey. Where's Kagome?" he asked also greeting her mother

"She's upstairs." Souta answered

"Why"

"Cousins" he said dryly as he left the room

"Oo-kay. Rin stay in here." he said leaving to go up stairs and see about Kagome

Knocking on her door he waits for an answer

"Who is it?" her voice muffled cause of the door

"Kagome, it's me." Inuyasha said form out in the hallway

"You can come in." she allowed

"What happen up here?" he asked once in side her room with the door closed.

"My little cousins that's what happened." she said

"Souta said something like that too." she agreed with a nod

"So does that mean you're not coming back down?"

"No, I'm coming back down. Just give me a few minutes." she said meaning when she was done feeding Emari.

"Alright but hurry up." he said picking up Shippo and leaving out the room.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." he said heading for the bathroom

"Is everybody already down stairs?" Shippo asked being seated on the counter in the bathroom

"Yup. I even brought Rin with me." Inuyasha said combing Shippo's wild hair back into a neat pony tail.

"Really, who else is over?" he asked all signs of sleep gone

"That I don't know. We just got here."

"Then let's go say hi!" Shippo said hopping down and aiming for the door

Out the bathroom they head for the stairs but Inuyasha stops at Kagome's door before they head down.

"You done yet?" he through the door waiting for a reply

"Yes here I come." Kagome said swinging the door open.

"Well let's go then." he said impatiently

* * *

Back down stairs everyone sat nicely in the living room watching _A.I._, Kagome's mom still in the kitchen preparing dinner. Everything seemed okay but not to Kagome's grandmother who was unease that her eldest granddaughter wants spending most of her time upstairs away from her family for god knows what reason. So she eases her way to the kitchen hoping to get some answers from her daughter.

"Tori" she called like she wasn't up to something.

"Yeah mom" she replied to focused on dinner.

"What happen to Kagome? She's been up there for quiet some time. Is she okay?"

"Ah"

"What's going on Tori? I might be getting up in my age but, I know something's going on. Do we have special guests hiding from us? I know I heard a baby crying a while ago. Tell me what's going on."

"Umm… to answer your first question Kagome is okay, but as for special guests I'll let Kagome answer that one."

"Answer what for you?" Kagome asked coming into the kitchen with Emari in her arms and Inuyasha behind with Shippo in hand.

Glad to see her uncle Rin come her corner she made for herself and went to him taking his other hand. Taken back that she didn't notice the child in the kitchen earlier she is also surprised to see her granddaughter with a boy along with a baby and two other children with them. Rubbing her eyes a few times in hope that her eyes were play tricks with her, she was disappointed when they stayed in place.

"Ah grandma is something the matter?" Kagome then asked handing Emari to Inuyasha and walking up the grandmother.

"It's nothing sweetie. I need t sit down for a minute." she said walking back into the living room to rest in the lazy-boy.

"Kagome dinner's ready can you and Inuyasha help set the table for me." her mother asked pulling the turkey out of the oven.

"Okay, we will."

"Hey, everybody dinner is ready we can go to the table now." Souta said from his place on the floor seeing his sister and Inuyasha place food on the table.

"'Bout time." Maya said getting up from the edge of the couch and stretching.

* * *

The table was a spread of dressing with cranberry sauce, potato soup, greens, macaroni and cheese, chitterlings, rolls and the turkey along with sweet potato pie, pumpkin pie and cake. Enough food to make them two sizes to big.

"Before we start…"Tori said standing at the head of the table "I know everybody here are not familiar with each other so let me introduce the family to the friends."

"Starting from the right..." Kagome said joining in

"This is my Grandma Keeley, my cousins Maya, Nyla, Jessi and Julian. Then we have my Uncles Kyle, and Tristan, and my aunt Jordyn. Now on the left going up we have my Aunt Rita and Uncle Scott. Now family these are my friends from school: Inuyasha on my right by best friend Sango to the left of me then Miroku and Sango's brother Kohaku. Now that that's done let's eat." Kagome finished as everyone took their seats.

"Hay! You forgot about us over here." Hali said at the kids table.

"Sorry, and at the kids tale there's Hali, Ethan, Bryanna, Inuyasha's niece Rin and Shippo." Tori said, then going on to say grace so everyone could start eating.


	10. family time

Sorry, I had to make some changes to this chapter but please read and review. I already have chapter 9 written so review and it will be posted soon.

* * *

**Chapter 8: family time**

Dinner carried on like it was an every day dinner. On the table laid eighteen half eaten or licked clean plates and bowls. Now on to desserts, cake and pie lighten every one up to start a conversation. The conversations were mainly about what was going on in everyone life, but Kagome tried her best to remain quiet not really in the mood to explain to her family about Emari or Inuyasha.

Feeling a little uncomfortable how the conversation was going and a feel that her aunt mind was still on their earlier conversation about the baby things around the house she tried to ease her way from the table.

Slowly getting up her arm is suddenly grabbed, turning her to see Inuyasha holding her wrist. He she leans into him, and whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question, where are you going?" he countered

"I'm not in the mood."

"In the mood for what exactly?"

"This, this whole conversation. I got feeling my aunt or my grandma will start asking me questions about Emari or even you, and I'm not in the mood to explain it to them now. So let go of my arm." she said yanking her arm lose form his hand.

"…and since we're still on this conversation, Kagome…" her aunt Rita said

"See" Kagome shot at him

"…I still haven't forgotten about my question earlier. So what with all the baby gear?"

"To tell you the truth it's for my school project."

"What school project?" Nyla asked

"I have to take care of a baby for the school year with a partner, and my partner is Inuyasha."

"What baby?" Maya asked

Kagome got up form her seat and walked into the living room, returning back to everyone with one but two babies in her arms.

"I thought you said a baby not twins." Maya said crossing her arms

"I did, this little girl is Sango's." she said passing Salina to her mother.

"Her name is Salina and Miroku's my partner." Sango added in with Salina back in her arms, happily sucking on her pacifier.

"This is our baby…" Kagome showed everyone "…her name is Emari." she said holding Emari while she sucked on fist wide awake.

Emari is dressed in a blue jean skirt, pink shirt with _Strawberry Short Cake_ on the front, matching shoes, with a matching jean head-band, with two little pig tails.

"Well that explains a little." Grandma said "But what about the little boy, um what's his name?"

"Oh Shippo"

"Is he also apart of your project?" she asked

"No" she said shaking her head

"Then why is he here did or he come with your friends?" her aunt Rita asked, she is so noisy.

"Shippo is our foster child." Tori came in

"Foster child? What happened?" Grandma asked with concern

"It's a sad story we'd rather not bring up again or with him in the room." she said ending the conversation at that.

* * *

Dinner was now done with and everyone retreated into different rooms in the house. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kyle, Scott, Tristan, and Julian sat in the living room watching football games. Kagome, Sango and Kagome's cousins Maya, Nyla and Jessi talked in her room. Grandma Keeley, Tori, and aunties Rita and Jordyn chatted in the kitchen. While all the other kids were entertained by Souta and his video games in his room.

"You're a liar" Jessi declared sitting backwards on Kagome's computer chair

"What, what are you talking about? What did I lie about?" she asked lying in her bed with Emari resting on her chest with her pacifier in her mouth looking straight at Jessi.

"About saying Emari is a school project and Inuyasha is your partner." Maya said

"Yeah, I bet you, she her baby and he's the father and that just and excuse." Nyla said

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause you don't want to hurt grandma's feelings about having a baby." Jessi said

"How did you come up with something like this any ways?" she asked sitting up straight with her hand holding Emari to her chest.

"Well one this is she looks just like you." Maya said

"And what about Inuyasha I didn't even start talking to him until the project."

"He feels responsible to take care of his daughter." Jessi said

"So you're saying he raped me then waited to have the baby to get involved."

"You said it not me." Jessi said innocently with her hands in the air

"Right you're stupid, so what about Sango and her baby why would she us my excuse for her?" she said getting irritated

"Hey why bring me into this?" Sango said on the edge of the bed

"Yeah leave her out of this." Jessi said

"Shut up, all of you!" Kagome yelled now mad causing Emari to cry "This is stupid, here read this, and tell me why would I write something like this and then having to give it to my teacher each Friday along with Sango and every other girl in our graduating class." she said handing her, her baby journal and letting her read a few entries, rocking Emari to get her to stop crying.

Entry one: Yesterday my partner and I became, well I won't say "proud" young parents of a one month old baby girl which we've name Emari, and already I've learned a few thing from her. For example my attitude has change, because I've always been quiet but smart in math but with Emari I was able to talk up in front of Inuyasha and his group. One thing I've noticed is that Emari doesn't sleep through the whole nigh, but I hope she'll learn to sleep the whole night as time go by.

Entry 2: Today was our first weekend with Emari. We took her to the mall to buy her some new clothes and Inuyasha surprised me by buying her four pairs of cute shoes. Then as a bonus we went to the park to play. And we end up finding a little boy who had lost his parents at a very young age. So now we take care of him. Now with two kids I know things are going to be a little different, and I hope that I'll be able to keep my grades up with a toddler and a baby. And Emari still is waking up in the middle of the night I don't know how long I will manage with this sleep depravation.

Entry 68: Today was Halloween a day every kid loves especially Shippo, so for today we all dressed up as demons, peasants, and a miko form the feudal era. I would say it was a good outing if it weren't for a certain group kids that were out as well. Even though Emari slept through most of it, it was still funny from the reactions Inuyasha gave off when the couples actually thought that we were a family; being Rin and Shippo's parents but I did manage to tell a few the truth but after a while I gave up correcting them and let it slide, having Inuyasha walk around with a beet red face. Now Emari is starting to sleep more at night and I'm glad for that but still hoping for a full nights rest, and please let it be soon. 

Flipping through the journal Jessi read different entries. Kagome watched as Jessi facial expression changed as she read. Closing the journal she passed it to Maya to read and to Nyla. After passing it back to Kagome she waited for their respond.

"Well"

"Well what? That just more proof to tell your teacher what's going on if your grades are dropping." Jessi responded

"So you're saying that the same for Sango too, and just to name a few: Kendra, Shalay, Amber, and Kenya."

"Exactly" she said with Maya and Nyla giggling beside her

"Can we get off this subject now?" Sango finally asked after having enough of her friend getting caused by her cousins

"Why, we playing with her?" Nyla said

"Yeah, we always go something like this when we get together." Jessi said

"Don't worry Sango this happens all the time and this time I'm the victim with Emari as icing to the cake." Kagome said reassuring her, laying Emari on her bed for her nap after putting her to sleep.

"But yeah let's change the subject."

* * *

Down stairs the guys sat around watching football rooting for the team who was winning or hoping their team would make a comeback. Then out of no where Julian had the urge to blurt out a question.

"Hey Inuyasha, you must like my cousin a lot, don't you?"

"What" he choked as he was drinking his coke when he asked the question, and Miroku to the side stifling a laugh and holding on to a sleeping Salina.

"I mean you must really like my cousin if you're over here on holidays." he noted

"What is it to you?" Inuyasha asked

"She's my cousin."

"Does that mean I have to ask permission to like you if I did?"

"No, what are you saying you don't like my cousin?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"If you rally did like my niece you wouldn't be offended his question." Scott said all mind off the game

"Just because Kagome is my partner for our project and she invited me a long with Sango and Miroku here over for dinner, doesn't mean I like her or not."

"Well what is it though do you like her or not." Tristan asked

"At this moment I am not eligible to say."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Scott asked

"If I was to say something right now about Kagome not knowing her feeling on this situation I might jeopardize whatever relation we have right now and end up with a grade my parents wound kill me if had."

"Wow Mr. Sensitivity." Miroku teased

"You're damn right."

"Oooh, he cussed." Hali said as the little kids made their way into the room.

"He's always like that; picking on me and other stuff." Shippo said taking a seat in his lap.

"And do you have a problem with it." Inuyasha asked him wondering why he decided to sit on him.

"Not at this point." he said, mind now on the t.v.

"Why are they play football on Thanksgiving aren't they sapose to be at home with their family?" Shippo asked

"Cause they're making money and they still have time to get home to be with them after the game." Inuyasha tried to explain the best he could.

"How long is it until this game is over?" Jordyn asked coming from out the kitchen followed by the other ladies of the family.

"I don't want to be trying to drive in the dark." she stated

"There's five more minutes on the clock but there's now way they can make a comeback so we can start loading everything into the cars now." Tristan said getting up from his seat searching for his kids coats.

Coming down stairs the girls' notice everyone was getting ready to leave and joined in.

"Do you think you'll be able to make back for Christmas?" Tori asked her mom

"Depends on the weather." she replied

"Well see the chance we get grandma." Kagome said giving her grandmother a hug but being careful of Emari in her arm.

Turning around she gave another hug to Jessi whispering in her ear

"Call me that little conversation isn't over with."

"Alright" Jessi replied releasing the hug then pinching Emari cheek

"Bye-bye cutie." she said receiving a hidden smile behind her pacifier

"Have a safe trip back." Kagome said to the rest of her family

"And be good." to her little cousins as the cars pulled out the drive way

Back in the house Kagome placed Emari in her swinger and took a seat on the couch next to Inuyasha, with Rin and Shippo both on the floor in front of them watching a movie.

"So what did my family do to you? Did they try to humiliate you or run you away?" Kagome asked hoping her family didn't do any damage to him.

"Actually it was okay at least I wasn't traumatized or any thing." he answered

"Really" she said a little too surprised but tried to hold back

"Well we got to go Kagome Salina slept most of this day so I have to try to keep her up so she can sleep tonight." Sango said putting on Salina coat and hat, and called Kohaku down to get his jacket as she and Miroku got theirs.

"Okay, then bye and thanks for coming." Kagome said walking them to the door

"We better leave too." Inuyasha said putting Rin's hat on

"Okay then" picking up Emari from her swinger and blanket standing at the door

"And thank you too for coming too Inuyasha and also bring Rin." she said waiting for them to leave but before departing was surprise by a small pressure on her cheek. With the pressure gone she knew it was a kiss by Inuyasha, but only looking up to see him and Rin climbing in to his car to leave.

With her right hand on her cheek Kagome walks back into the living room still surprised about what just happened. She put it to the side to get Shippo and Emari ready for bed.

Knowing that Shippo was sleep and Emari was on her way to sleep Kagome pulled back out her baby journal and started on a new page.

Entry 91: Today was Thanksgiving and my family came over for dinner along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku their baby and Sango's brother and Inuyasha's niece Rin. And it was another explanation and introduce of Emari to the family. My cousins even took this opportunity to try and tease me about this project but they were only joking. But I hope Inuyasha wasn't joking when he kissed me. I hope you teacher know what to do if things start to escalate in our relationship with this project cause it not only messing with my sleep schedule but with my emotions now. Please let this year go by fast.

Closing the book she rested her hand back to spot where he had kissed her at and started to wonder if that was a one to thing. Not sure of what to make of it she fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Inuyasha's house

It took for ever to update sorry but heres chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9: Inuyasha's house

Home Ec-class

Ten minutes are left before the bell rings for dismissal. Everyone is in the process of getting the things together to make a quick exit to start their weekend, while Mrs. Knight cleans off the black board.

"Oh before I forget." Mrs. Knight said turning back around to face her class looking at the clock-

"There's only five minutes left, I want you for homework this weekend to do chapter 17 key terms and answer the 'critical thinking questions' on page 374. They will be due on Monday when you come in."

The class erupted in complaints mostly coming form the female portion of the class. Not really surprised at the complaints, Mrs. Knight braced herself for her next question she was about to say.

"What is it this time? It only key terms and four questions." she stated

"ONLY key terms?" Sango said aloud flipping to the chapter

"There's 69 key terms here, and you expect us to have'em done by Monday?" Sango complained

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah there is, considering we still have our babies to watch and other things to do over the weekend for example a job." she answered

"Then again the boys figure the weekend is a break for them from the baby." Kagome added looking Inuyasha's way with the thought of not only having to look after Emari but Shippo as well.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Knight asked with an arched eyebrow

"Well since you put it that way now I have some thing for you men. Soon as school lets out each and ever father in this class is charge of taking care of their baby on the weekends for the remainder of the school year. But if the mother wants to be with the child at any time during the weekend so be it, but this is to give the moms some what of a little break. Mothers will get the child once school starts on Monday morning."

After her new assignment was given out the bell rang and she dismissed her class and got ready to tell her next class the same thing.

At one fourth-five school had been let out to start the weekend, but no one was ready or in a good mood for the up coming events.

Not both going to Kagome's house, Inuyasha gives Kagome his address to his house and agrees to be there by five thirty. Then giving her a kiss on the cheek and Emari on the forehead or at least her hat, he hopped into his car and drove away leaving her by her self in front of the school to walk home with Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Now home Kagome puts Emari in her crib for her nap. Not wasting any time Kagome grabs her baby bag, pulls out every thing Emari might need for her stay and begins to stuff them in to the bag.

"What are you doin'?" Shippo asked coming into her room with a red sucker secured in his left hand

"Packing a few of Emari's things." she answered

"Why?" he asked climbing on to her bed next to he, watching as she stuffed the bag with baby clothes and diapers.

"Cause Emari is staying at Inuyasha's house for the weekend."

"And what about me? Can I stay at Inuyasha's too, please?" he asked standing on the bed now begging

"Shippo stop begging, you look like a dog." she said zipping the diaper bag but that didn't get him to stop.

"Mommy PLEASE!" he fell onto his knees

"Okay, fine get your things ready we're leaving before 5:30."

""YES" he shouted, jumping off the bed to get his things together

* * *

Over at Inuyasha house, Inuyasha continued to clean his room, making space for Emari to sleep, all the while muttering.

"I should have known one of these days this was going to happen." to him self, as he threw clothes into baskets and picked paper off the floor. (Junky like my room is sometimes.)

Outside his room stood three different pairs of eyes stared in with shock confusion and disbelief that he was cleaning his room.

Having that feeling of being watched Inuyasha turned around to see his mother, father and older brother standing at his door way.

"What?" he spat to them

"Inuyasha are you okay dear?" his mother asked coming into his room stepping over a few articles of clothing to get to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine is that a problem?"

"No…"

"But it's just; we're surprised you're actually cleaning your room without us having to tell you or threaten you to do so." his father said

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have someone coming over later and would like to have some room in here for her to sleep." he said 'Wait that didn't come out right.'

"What!?" his parents said in unison

"Ha, you're very bold Inuyasha to tell your parents you're having someone come over to sleep in your room, let alone that someone being a female." his brother said leaning on the door frame with his arms folded.

"Let's see you get yourself out of this one."

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru, this is homework for school. So what ever you guys were thinking needs to stop."

"Then enlighten us Inuyasha about this homework of yours that involves a young lady coming into my house, let a lone sleep in your room." his father said

"It's the same project I told you about months ago about taking care of a baby with a partner. Well my teacher just assigned us being the 'fathers' to take care of the baby on the weekends. So now Kagome's bringing Emari over shortly. Now that's why I'm cleaning to make room for the baby."

"So you're saying I finally get to meet this Kagome and the baby you've been seeing for what last five months or so." his mother asked he could tell she was excited.

"Yes now can you let me finish before they get here." he said getting them out his room.

* * *

It is already after and Kagome was still packing, but now Shippo's things.

"Okay I'm done now." said Kagome zipping up Shippo's bag

"Are you sure you got everything?" Shippo asked lying across the bed

"I should say so." she answered but then heard Emari crying in her crib

"Did you make sure to put bottles in her diaper bag?" her mom asked coming into her room and picking up the crying baby to settle her down.

Doing a double check in the diaper bag she came up minus some bottles.

"Oops, I forgot, thanks mom. Can you go put the bottles in the bag while I feed her?" she asked trading the bag for the baby.

"Sure thing, but be quick it almost time for you to leave." she said leaving the room and heading down stairs.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, when is Kagome supposes to be bringing the baby over?" Inuyasha's mom asked from his bed room door.

"She said she'll be here around 5:30"

"Well that's in 10 minutes, so it wont be long now." she said, he could fell her anticipation growing with every minute.

"Yeah, so, don't you have anything better to do then linger at my door." he said getting up to leave his room.

"As a matter a fact I don't." she retorted stopping him at the door.

"And if you keep talking to me like that, when your little 'family' come over don't expect me to go nice on you." she said to him as retreated down stairs to the kitchen leaving him to stand in his doorway to think.

"Uncle Inu?" Rin asked coming out of nowhere

"What?" he said acknowledging her presents

"Is Shippo coming over to stay the weekend too?" she asked with wishful thinking

"He'll be coming with Kagome to drop off Emari but I dough he'll be staying." he answered heading down stairs.

"Oh" she said going back in to her room.

'I hope he does stay.'

'Lil brat, she bet not be trying to jinx me.' he thought with the idea of having to watch both Emari and Shippo over the weekend.

In the living room Inuyasha retrieves the remote control, relaxing on the couch he takes the free time he has left to watch t.v.

Not even settled onto a good channel to watch, the door bell rings.

* * *

On the other side of the door Kagome stood waiting for some one to open the at the same time hoping this was the right house, her mother in the car with Shippo and Emari.

Not having to wait long the door opened to a tall man with long silky hair the same color as Inuyasha.

'Probably his dad or brother.' she figured

"Is Inuyasha here?" she asked breaking the silence seeing as though the man wasn't going to go first.

"Kagome!" a small voice from behind the door shouted. Looking down she saw little Rin beside the man and knew she was at the right house.

"Hi Rin." she greeted

"So you're Kagome then?" the man finally spoke

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce my self I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's partner for our school project. He's suppose to be taking care of the baby this weekend." she informed him

"Right, he did mention to us you were coming." he said letting her into the house and out of the cold air.

Inside the house she found him standing at the entrance to the living room with the t.v. on in the background.

'Doesn't look like he tried he tried to prepare for the stay.'

"So you finally show up. Where's Emari?" he asked heading towards her

"She's in the car with my mother." she replied, and then turned around to the door signaling her mom to com on in.

Cutting off the engine, her mother un-straps Emari and Shippo and heads for the house. Inside the house she hands the car seat over to Kagome with Shippo right behind her.

Into the living room Kagome sets the carrier on the table and removes the blanket from over the baby. Asleep in the seat Kagome leaves her there to get the rest of their things from out the car.

Returning shortly with their things she finds her mother has already taken Emari out the carrier, even though she remain asleep with her coat still on.

Now aware or their guest Inuyasha's mom emerges from the kitchen with her husband in tow. Spotting his parents entering the room Inuyasha gets up to introduce his parents to Kagome and her family.

"Ah, Kagome these are my parents and my brother Sesshomaru- Rin's father, mom dad this is Kagome and her mother Mrs. Higurashi. She's my partner for this project."

"And right now he has to take care of the baby this weekend. My mother has her right now." Kagome added in

"Hi I'm Tori Higurashi, this Emari and the little man is Shippo." Kagome's mom said introducing herself and her little followers.

"Nice to meet you, my name is izyoui Takahashi and this is my husband Inutaisho."

Not even waiting for permission Rin takes Shippo out the room to play.

"Would you like anything to drink?" izyoui asked seated across the table from Tori as she got up from her seat.

"No thank you, I'm good." she replied as Emari started to wake up.

Finally woke Tori took the time to take her coat off to reveal her in her pink and blue jump suit with matching pink shoes. Making sure Emari wouldn't stat crying she gave her a pacifier which also was matching pink (I'm not a pink kind of girl but my baby sister looks cute in pink)

"So do you think you'll be able to handle both of them with out me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha grabbing a bottle from out the bag and tossing it to him.

"What do you mean "both of them"? The project only called for Emari not the both her and Shippo." he said in disbelief

"Well Shippo wanted to stay over too."

"And you though I would be okay with it?"

"Why not, Shippo can even help you with her, he knows what to do." she said trying to reason with him

"That sounds like a great idea." Izyoui said overhearing their little conversation, before he could object,

"But I only made room for the baby not for them both." he protested

"You have more room in there, just clean up another area for him." his mother concluded

"Fine then" he surrendered

"Okay then, with that settled we need to get going." Tori said placing Emari back in her carrier, heading for the door.

"I'll be back on Sunday to get Shippo at the same time." she reminded them before she left

"Shippo be good for them." Kagome said giving him a hug "And help Inuyasha with Emari." she whispered that part into his ear.

"Okay I will." he responded

With the door closed and Kagome and her mom gone Inuyasha turns his attention onto his task at hand which was sitting in her seat with her hand in her mouth and the missing pacifier on her lap. Taking a seat in front of the car seat he places the bottle on the table beside the carrier.

"Okay now what should I do with you now that Kagome's not here?" he asked his 'daughter'.

"Mommy said I'm sapose to help you with Emari." Shippo said to him as-a-matter-factly speaking with Rin right next to him.

"Yeah, and, this isn't my first time being around her alone."

"But not at bed time. So I'm here to make sure you don't mess up and make a fool out of your self." he said, Rin giggling next to him.

"Get out of here, both of you." he shouted as they ran out the room

"Okay you, that enough with your hand in your mouth. Here's your bottle." he said placing the tip of the bottle in her mouth while she sat in her seat.

After a moment in that position he became uncomfortable, and took Emari out the carrier to set in his lap as she drank the rest of the bottle.

Finished with her bottle Inuyasha patted Emari for a burp. Placing her pacifier in her mouth, Inuyasha grabs her carrier and diaper bag and heads for his room.

Inside his room he places the carrier and bag on his bed then heads back for the rest of the bags that Kagome brought with the kids for the weekend. Having to take two trips up and down the stairs to get everything, he finally rests.

"Okay let's see what's all in here that she brought with you." Inuyasha said placing Emari back in her carrier and grabs the fist bag near him.

From the appearance of the bag he could tell it was the main diaper bag Kagome carried around. Inside the bag were extra pairs of clothes, diapers, whips, another pacifier, and two smaller bottles, her baby brush and comb and a few hair accessories, along with the baby journal were in there.

"What else you get in here?"

The next bag was a little bigger in it was more clothes with matching shoes, more diapers, whips, a blanket, lotion, baby shampoo, a changing mat (already come in the bag), teddy bear, a rattle, some bibs and a few jars of baby food(from the school).

The third bag was even bigger and much heaver then the others, Kagome had managed to put a baby tub in it and bottle warmer and bouncy chair. (A duffle bag is the only thing that could hold these things)

"What was Kagome thinkin'? That she was stayin' the rest of the month?" he asked aloud

A small cry was then heard from behind him brought him out of his thoughts. Turning around to see Emari in her car-seat kicking her feet, creating a big fuss.

"Aaahh" she cried

"Now you want to start crying." he said giving her his attention

"Inuyasha" his mother called out, hearing her foot steps getting closer to his room. (she is every where)

"Inuyasha, why is she crying?" she asked him in an accusing voice picking the baby up from her car seat.

"Ohh, what's the matter?" she asked cooing over her and trying to sooth her with gentle bounces.

"She just needs her diaper changed." Inuyasha answered his mother. Being able to tell the difference in Emari's cries.

"Okay then, let's get you into a clean diaper" she said lying Emari on his bed

"Where's all her things?" his mother asked him as she proceeded in taking off Emari's pants ready to change her.

"There right here." he said grabbing the diaper bag from off the floor

"Get it here." she told him almost demanding

"Wait a minute, I can do this. This is my grade after all. I'll change her." he spat at his mother

"Since when have you been concern with your grades?" she asked surprised but still happy he was taking his grades seriously.

"Since this was my last year and also Kagome's grade too." he answered back, placing the changing mat underneath the baby.

Still crying his mom tries to help by giving Emari her pacifier as he changed her diaper.

"Waaahh!" she cried spitting the pacifier out her mouth.

"She doesn't want it." he told his mother

"Leave her alone so I can do this." he said taking off the dirty diaper and grabbing the wipes.

"Don't us a lot of them." she started to nag from the side of his bed

"Hold both her legs up when you wipe her." she continued

"Don't forge-"

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. Would you backup?" Inuyasha said cutting her off as he finished strapping the tape to the diaper.

"This isn't my first time changing a diaper." he said putting the baby's pants back on her and lifting her off the mat.

"You can have her now." he said passing her to his mom, leaving his room to throw away the trash.

"Now you can hang with grandma." Izyoui said grabbing the carrier and pacifier and leaving her son's room. (This is how my mother is)

* * *

Back down stairs she heads for the kitchen, to see her other son at the table on his lap-top. Sitting the carrier on the table she places Emari in it with her pacifier back in her mouth.

"You are too cute." izyoui said cooing over Emari as she played with her tiny shoes.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Rin shouted as she and Shippo came running in to the kitchen.

"Rin no running in the house." her father said

"Sorry" both children said

"Nana, can we have a snack?" she asked climbing in to her seat at the table with Shippo next to her.

"Dinners almost ready sweetie, do you think you can hold out a little longer?" she asked

"How much longer?" she countered

"Give it five more minutes, okay?"

"Five minutes what for dinner anyways?" Shippo asked, sitting in front of Emari playing with her hands bringing out a few small giggles behind her pacifier.

"We're having _Chicken Alfre do_ with bread sticks of dinner." she answered

"Chicken what?" he asked

"It a kind of soup but not really soup it has a lot of cut up pieces of chicken in with noodles covered in real good cream." Rin said trying to explain it to him the best way she could.

"Okay your five minutes are up. Go get washed and tell your uncle and grandpa dinners' ready." izyoui told the kids as she set the table.

"Hai" they said leaving the kitchen

"Hey mom is dinner ready yet?" Inuyasha asked walking in to the kitchen

"You're just in time. I had sent the kids to get you." she informed him placing plates on the table.

"Sesshomaru, you not going to be on that lap-top during dinner are you?" she asked her eldest son.

"No" he said closing hi computer

"Mom why is Emari on the table?" Inuyasha asked picking up the carrier and placing it on the chair next to the one where he sat.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get everything on the table." she apologized still setting up the table

"He's not in his room- oh." Rin and Shippo shouted as they came back into the kitchen but stopped once they saw Inuyasha seated at the table.

"Where do I sit at?" Shippo asked standing a the end of the table as every one else took their seats

"You can sit next to me." Rin said

"My mama's still at work you can take her seat." she said pulling him over to the chair

"Okay you can eat too; we're all going to eat." Inuyasha said from across the table to Emari who started to fuss in her seat.

Pulling out a can of baby food and infant spoon, he opened the top and started to feed her a blend called 'turkey dinner'. (That stuff stink, but for this it's not real baby food) While the others at the table and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

OMG! Its been so long, I am soooo sorry it took this long. I would have update a few days ago but my computer kep actin' up. Then I had senior project at school that took up most of my time, but now that its over I'll have more time to finish this story. please don't be mad at me. please review


	12. Inuyasha's house pt 2

I am soooooooooo sorry that this is late but its posted : ) please read and REVIEW

**Chapter 10 Inuyasha's House pt 2**

Not in the mood to try new things, Shippo only ate the bread sticks, leaving the rest of the food to sit. Noticing Shippo wasn't eating Izayoi tires to help him.

"What's the matter Shippo? You haven't touched your food." she asked him

"Nothings the matter, its just new to me…" he said bowing his head

"Just eat it Shippo." Inuyasha said from across the table

"Try it Shippo, you might like it." Rin said to cheer him up, smiling with cream on the corner of her mouth.

"O-okay" he said picking up his fork to try some

"You like it?" Izayoi asked

"Mm-hmm" he answered nodding his head with food in his mouth

After dinner, Izayoi stayed in the kitchen to clean up and wash the dishes while everyone else dispersed into other rooms in the house. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru disappeared into their studies while Inuyasha and the kids were in the living room entertained by the television.

Rin and Shippo occupied the floor playing with Emari not noticing someone new in the room.

"I'm back" the person said, with the voice of a female.

"Hi mommy" Rin said not getting up from her spot on the floor

"Hi bab-" Kagura, Rin's mother paused, surprised to see three kids instead of her daughter

"What's all this?" she asked placing her purse and briefcase on the couch next to Inuyasha

"This is my; Shippo" Rin said getting up

"Hi" he said getting up also

"From behind them they suddenly heard a rattle shaking. They turn to see Emari with the rattle firmly in her hands shaking it. Rin then walks over to and picks her up.

"This is Emari." she introduced holding her with her short arms just underneath Emari's chubby arms

"She's my sister." Shippo said

"Hi cutie." she said bent down to their level

Not comfortable in the position Rin was holding her in Emari huffed and let out a loud cry

"Uh-oh" Rin said sorry that Emari was crying

"What the matter baby?" Kagura asked taking the baby from her daughter but still not knowing what to do for the crying baby. But from his seat on the couch Inuyasha gets up and takes the baby out her arms. Bringing her to his shoulder he pats her on the back and almost immediately she settled down. Then placing her pacifier in her mouth he went back to the couch to watch TV with her still in his arms.

From Kagura standing point she was surprised but not too surprised that Inuyasha could handle a baby since he took care of Rin sometimes when she was a baby.

'Okay this is none of my business' she said to herself as she turned around to leave the room, but met Izayoi on the way out.

"Oh, Kagura you're home. You just getting in?" she asked her daughter-in-law

"Yeah, just a few seconds ago."

"Well we just had dinner, I put your plate in the microwave." she told her heading back into the kitchen with Kagura right behind her.

"So, who's baby is that in the other room with Inuyasha?" Kagura asked her mother as she got her food from out the microwave.

"That's Inuyasha's little girl." she told her

"And when did that happen?"

"It's been five months now. But the first time she ever been over." she said

"But why, why would he do something like that anyways. I mean, she's cute and all, but why would he even sleep with a slut who already has a kid." She asked not caring to watch what she is saying, letting her moods get the better of her; being four months pregnant with her second baby.

Not knowing what to say to correct Kagura, Izayoi just stood there with a cup of tea, surprised as her son came in the kitchen with Emari and a bottle in his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagura?" he asked over hearing the little conversation between the ladies.

"Well my curiosity has been spiked, seeing your baby and the other child claiming to be siblings. So since you're here, tell me what's going on here." She said

"It's been five months now-" He said in frustration "- this is getting real old. For the last and final time this is my school 'senior project'; to take care of a child for the whole school year with a partner. At some point someone in class got pissed off at her partner and now every guy has to watch their child every weekend for the rest of the school year. This is Emari my daughter for the project my partner is Kagome, that brat Shippo in there is more in to this project then I am that he claims the baby as his sister. So what ever thought you were thinking earlier get it out your head." He said stopping to take a breath

"Thank you" he finished exiting the room needing to cool off

"Okay, now that's all cleared up-"Kagura said going back to her food with Izayoi standing there in shock.

* * *

"What happened in there Uncle Inu?" Rin asked form her spot on the floor next to Shippo 

"Yeah"

"Nothing that concerns you two." He told them as he sat back on the couch with Emari in his lap.

'And I still have six more months with this kid and five more of Kagura's mouth before that babies born.' He said to himself as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

Time passing by so fast, it was already in the middle of the evening so Inuyasha figured it was time to get the kids ready for bed, but not knowing the routine that Kagome goes by he figured it wasn't as different as Rin's.

Taking both Shippo and Emari back up to his room he pulled out their sleep wear. Laying it on the bed he placed Emari in her seat and went in to the bathroom to run water in the tub.

'Shippo's old enough to wash his own self. It'll be easier to give Emari hers first then Shippo.' He concluded as he pulled out the baby tub from out the big bag Kagome packed.

Filling the tub up with water Inuyasha reentered his room to bet Emari ready for her bath. Back in the bathroom Inuyasha sat everything he would need to give the baby a bath on the floor.

Laid out on the bathroom floor Inuyasha prepared to take off Emari's clothes but paused; remembering how bad she could cry when getting changed. So before she had a chance to cry he inserted her pacifier into her mouth. Then the process of shedding began.

"Okay that wasn't so bad." He said out loud completely taking off all her clothes.

"Now let's get you in the water." He said as he gently lower her into the tub of water.

Not even completely in the water, Emari spits out her pacifier letting out a loud scream and cry.

"What the matter this time?" he asked pulling her close to his chest to subside the babies cry but that didn't work his mother was able to hear it from whatever room she was in before.

"Inuyasha what's the matter with her now?" she asked coming into the bathroom

"I don't know I was just about to give the kids a bath, but she started crying before I could even put her in the water." He explained to his mother, as Emari continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Move aside." She told her son as she walked over to the tub of water and sticking her elbow into the water; the temperature a little on the warm side.

"No wonder she crying like that." She said out loud for her son to hear her.

"This water is too hot for her baby skin you idiot." She told her son as she poured the water out and refilled it.

"What do you mean it was too hot? I had at warm temperature." He said trying to defend his self.

"Well maybe it was warm for you but a baby, their skin is too sensitive to that." She said

Refilling the tub back up with lukewarm water she took the baby from her son and want though the process of bathing the baby and giving her son a proper demonstration on how to wash a baby.

"-And when you're washing her hair you got to support her from her neck making sure no soap or water get in her eyes." She said as she rinsed Emari off then wrapping her in a _Strawberry Shortcake_ baby towel.

"There all clean!" she cooed to the baby as her son took the child from her hands and left the room for his room to dress her.

"When you done with her make sure to clean up the bathroom." She said but figured her son didn't hear her she went into his room to find Emari already diapered and her son in the process of putting on her sleepers.

"I'm not done in there yet he said but since Shippo not a part of my grade you can give him a bath, since you know what you're doing." He said fastening Emari's clothes as his mother stood in his door way.

"Just because Shippo's not your project he is still your responsibility. Go give him a bath, I'll watch her. Beside you still need the practice." She said taking the baby out his arms and throwing Shippo's clothes at him motioning for her son to take the little boy and give him a bath.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, instead of using the baby tub, Inuyasha filled the bath tub with less than warm water. Having Shippo remove his clothes he that dropped into the water with a big splash with water going everywhere.

"Hey, whatcha do dat for?" Shippo yelled at him while whipping water away from his face.

Calmed down now from his little temper; Inuyasha apologized and cleaned his face off with a dry rag.

"Sorry" he said

"That's okay just don't let it happen again, okay." Shippo said

"Shut up, and wash yourself." Inuyasha told him "your old enough that you don't need help."

"Yes I do. My arms are too short I can't wash my back."

"Fine I'll wash your back." He said taking the rag from his little hands and rubbing soap on it and then his back.

"There I'm done." He said putting the rag into the water

"Now you gotta wash my hair."Shippo said

"No, now I'm leaving." Inuyasha said getting up

"No wait you gotta wash my hair. Mama always does." He said, Inuyasha knew that Shippo called Kagome mama, so he turned back around grabbing the shampoo to wash the child's hair.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha told him as he poured water over the child head to rinse his hair.

"There all done now get out." Inuyasha said holding up a towel for the boy.

Letting the water out the tub Inuyasha followed Shippo to his room and helped him into his night clothes; being some orange and green dinosaurs' pjs.

"All done now?" his mother asked returning to his room Emari still in her arms with a pacifier securely in her mouth.

"Yeah" he answered sitting on his bed Shippo in his pajamas lying on a pillow watching tv.

"Well then I'll go clean the bathroom for you." She said handing the baby back to her son.

After she left Rin came into his room also dressed ready for bed in a orange and white night gown.

"How long are you going to stay up?" she asked Shippo as she sat next to him on the pillow. Shrugging his he answered-

"I don't know maybe when the light go out." He said

"Hey!" they both shouted when the lights went out

"Go to sleep. Rin go to your room." Inuyasha said standing next to the light switch

"That's not funny Uncle Inu cut the light back on." Rin shouted from her spot on the floor as her uncle switched the lights back on.

"Fine but soon as its 8:30 I'm cutting off the light. I got other things I got to do with any noise from the _peanut gallery_." He said grabbing his book bag and throwing it on his bed, placing Emari in her car seat that would act as her bed.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha again got out his bed to cut off the light.

"Time for you two to go to sleep, Rin go to your room. Good night." He told his niece. After she left, Inuyasha picked up Shippo from the floor and placed him in his bed close to the wall and pulling the covers over the little boy.

"G'night daddy" Shippo mumbled in his sleep but Inuyasha was still able to catch.

"'Night" Inuyasha said brushing back a few strands of hair from the boy's face. Getting up from his bed he looked at both sleeping kids in his room, a small smile formed on his face as he sat down at his computer table to do his work.

Opening up the baby journal he began writing in it on the page behind the on Kagome had wrote on.

_Entry whatever number: this was the first time my side of the family saw Emari and they took it better than I thought beside Kagura runway mouth. Well today I made some mistakes with Emari and without Kagome I was still able to correct what I did with the help of my mother and whatever help I learned from my niece when she was still a baby. And I think with Shippo being here helped to in some way in preparing me for if I want to have more than just one kid._

Closing the book he placed it to the side and grabbed out his home work but was not able to get far with when Emari woke up crying.

* * *

Yes this is real late but let me explain: first my brother busted a few months ago the when my dad tried to fix it it crashed, then they took it to get fix but when it came back every thing was whiped out so my dad had out get a new computer. NOW with this new on and i'm out of school more chapters will be posted more ofthen if my brother doesn't crash this one.

so please review -it boost my confident - and more will come


	13. The zoo

here's chapter 11 I have to make this chapter a part 1 and 2 cause its too long and i wanted to post again so here part one part 2 will be up real soon please review**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 ZOO part 1**

Time 6:15 in the morning and again Emari has again woken up causing Inuyasha to jump up from his sleep once again.

"Not again" Inuyasha mumbled into his pillow as he got out of bed.

"What do you want now 'Mari?" he asked picking her out the carrier and rocking her a little bit. Taking a look at his clock on his night stand he was surprised to read 6:22A.M.

'She's fully awake now' he said to himself laying her on his bed

'There's no way she's going back to sleep'

Picking her back up from on his bed. Inuyasha heads down stairs to the kitchen. Placing Emari in her carrier on the table, he turns to make his self a bowl of ramen and a bottle for Emari.

After about fifteen minutes of scarfing down his food and feeding the baby her bottle, Inuyasha heads back to his room to change their clothes for the day.

Back in his room he dresses Emari in a blue-jean-baby-bell-bottom-pants, pink _Winnie-the-Pooh_ shirt, with a hood and ears, white socks, and matching pink and white shoes, and after brushing her hair a matching pink head band with Winnie's face on the side of it.

Inuyasha then changed into large red and black t-shirt with a large flame on the back with black jeans with red outlining and black and red Tims.

Form all the moving around and noise he was making caused Shippo to steer and wake up.

"Morin', what time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Looking over to his night-stand at his alarm clock it read: 7:28am

"Almost 7:30" Inuyasha replied to him as he climbed out the bed.

Placing Emari in her carrier, Inuyasha takes Shippo to the bathroom to wash up.

With washing a 4 year old you would think it would be easy. Inuyasha washed Shippo's face with ease but when it came to combing and brushing his hair it took some time with Shippo complaining that he was brushing too soft or he was combing too hard. But brushing his teeth took the cake.

"Shippo stop biting the toothbrush." Inuyasha said pulling the toothbrush out of the child's mouth.

"My mouth was full. I had to close it." He protested as he swallowed the toothpaste that was in his mouth.

"Hey, don't swallow the toothpaste." Inuyasha said next as he whipped Shippo's face with a wet cloth.

"Mommy said it was okay, cause she got me the one for kids. Wit 'Little Bear' on it." He said moving the rag from his face.

"Ahh" Emari cooed, making her presents known sitting in her carrier on the floor, kicking her shoes.

"Having fun 'Mari?" Shippo asked the baby whipping his face one more time before handing back to Inuyasha.

"I'm done." He then announced

"Okay, go get dressed then." Inuyasha said grabbing the carrier and walking out the bathroom following Shippo back to his room.

Slipping into his day clothes, Shippo wore his orange and green shirt with the word _FOX_ on the back and his beige pants.

Clean and dressed Inuyasha again returned to the kitchen now with Shippo to eat breakfast. Not even in the kitchen he could tell some was in there cooking from the smell of bacon, pancakes and coffee. In the kitchen his mom was already at work cooking breakfast for Rin who say at the table still in her pajamas and Sesshomaru who was already on his laptop drinking coffee.

"Morin'" Shippo said walking into the kitchen

"Good morning Shippo, Inuyasha." Izayoi greeted them as she placed Rin's food in front of her

"Hi Emari!" Izayoi cooed to the baby as Inuyasha placed her in her bouncy-chair and fasten her in.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" she then asked the boys

"Already ate." Inuyasha said taking his seat

"I want some chocolate- chip pancakes wit toast and orange juice. Please and Thank you." Shippo said climbing into the seat next to Rin.

After breakfast Rin changed her clothes to a long sleeve pink hoody shirt with the word _BABY GIRL_ on the front with bell-bottom pants then she went into the living room to play with Shippo and Emari while her parents went to work.

"Inuyasha" his mother called to him as she was putting on her coat.

"I'm going out to run a few errands. Will you be okay watching all three of them by yourself for a few hours?" she asked seeing as all they were doing was watching TV.

"We'll be fine. I got this. Go do whatever you got to do." He said waving his mom good-bye.

Sure her son could handle the children she leaves out the door.

"Hey uncle Inu" Rin said standing in front of Inuyasha to get his attention.

"What"

"Can we get out the house, please?" she asked

"Yeah, can we go to the zoo?" Shippo asked after seeing a commercial about the winter zoo events.

"What?"

"The zoo, can we go to the zoo?"

"PLEASE" they both begged together

"Why do you want to go to the zoo any ways in this weather?" he asked trying to get them out of it.

"I want to get out the house." Shippo said

"And I want to see the animals too." Rin said

"Why now, why not wait till it's warmer out?"

"But I want to see the animals and see what they're doing for Christmas." Rin added

"It's too cold to be taking you three outside to see some animals." He gave it one more try.

"I'm telling daddy and nana on you." Rin said getting mad and huffy

"And what are you going to tell them?" he asked testing her

"That you were mean to us." She said

"And how am I being mean?" he asked

"You won't let us out the house or let us go to the zoo." Shippo spat

"Fine I'm not going to argue with a four and six year old." Inuyasha said getting up from his seat, and grabbing the phone before leaving the room.

In the other room Inuyasha dials in the some numbers then waits for the phone to pick up on the other line. After three rings Kagome voice answers on the other line.

"Kagome" he spoke

"Inuyasha?" she asked

"What do you want?" she asked

"I need a favor, are you free right now?"

"You having a hard time with them?" asked teasingly

"No, and that's not why I called." He said

"Then what did you call for?"

"I'll explain when I get over there."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said hanging up

"Alright get your coats on." Inuyasha told Shippo and Rin as he picked up Emari from her carrier.

"Yeah we're going to the zoo!" Rin and Shippo shouted as they ran to get their coats.

"I didn't say we were going to the zoo. I just said 'get your coats on.'" Inuyasha said putting baby Emari into her coat, and then the kids into the car.

"Then where are we goin' if it's not the zoo?" Rin asked strapped in the back seat of his car with Shippo and Emari in their car seats.

"You'll know when we get there. So hush up and be happy I'm taking you anywhere at all." he told her as he pulled out the drive way and onto the free way.

Driving for a good fifteen minutes, Inuyasha figured the kids might be sleep peeking to the back of his car he found Emari in her car seat sleep but both Rin and Shippo awake looking out the window.

From the corner of her eye Rin saw her uncle looking back at them. Turning her head she readied herself to speak.

"Uncle Inu, are we there yet?" she asked breaking the silence in the car startling Shippo from his gaze.

"Where are we now?" Shippo asked starting to see the same buildings he would see around the shrine.

"Are we goin' to mommy's house?" he asked

"Why are we going there?" Rin then asked mad that they weren't going to the zoo.

"Will you two be quiet!" Inuyasha yell at the two but instead of quietness from them, Emari woke up and started to cry; her pacifier in her lap.

Mad now at his self Inuyasha quickly pulls in next to the shrine steps. Turning around in his seat he reaches into the diaper bag for a bottle. Bottle and bib in hand he un-straps Emari form her seat then tells the kids to go up the stair to the shrine.

"Mommy, mommy" Shippo shouted running the yard to the house as Kagome opens the door.

"We're back early." He said stopping in from of her then turning back to ask Inuyasha why.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome ignoring both Rin's and Shippo's questionable gazes.

"Yeah but tell me where we're going first." She said taking Emari out his arms

Exhaling in defeat he confess that he was going to take them to the zoo and that he wanted her to go with them and help watch the kids while they were there. Now knowing the agenda of Inuyasha's earlier call Kagome agrees to go to the zoo with them.

"Mom, I'm going out now." Kagome called into the house

"I'll be back around five okay." She said closing the door; not even thinking to invite Souta on the outing knowing there wouldn't be enough room in Inuyasha car and that he probably didn't want or need any more kids around him.

"Why are we going to the zoo anyways?" Kagome asked getting into Inuyasha's car after fastening Emari and Shippo back into their car seats.

"Cause it was the only way to shut them up and get them out the house."

"You're just a big softy when it comes to kids."

"Feh" he snorted ignoring her comment and focused on driving.

The drive was pretty much quiet besides the car radio. Not having a lot to say to each other, Kagome spent the drive watching the scenery outside, but a brief look at the back of the car she all three kids asleep. Still driving Kagome flips out her phone to make a call to Sango.

"Hello" Sango answered

"Hey Sango, listen Inuyasha and me are taking the kids to the zoo. You mind joining us there?"

"Sure I'll come. How long do ya'll plan on staying there though?"

"Ah, until about five or so I think."

Glancing at her watch it read 10:15am and she did have to be at work till 5:30pm.

"Okay I'll be there in a good twenty minutes."

"We're almost there hurry up."

"Ha ha I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Alright bye"

Then they both hanged up their phones, but Sango then redialed her phone to Miroku.

Kagome then closed her phone and told Inuyasha about Sango meeting them at the zoo but he keep his eyes on the road not really caring about more people coming but still happy anyways.

Moment and a yawn later from the back made Kagome turn around to see Rin waking up.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again

"We're looking for a parking spot right now." Kagome said unfastening her seat belt.

"Where are we anyways?" she asked, her and all her questions

"The zoo so be good." Inuyasha said getting out the car to get the stroller out the trunk. Unfastening the kids belts, Inuyasha then put Shippo into the stroller since he was still asleep, Kagome got Emari's carrier and Rin and made their way to the ticket booth.

"Can we get four tickets two adults and two kids?" Kagome asked the girl at the booth

"I want to go to The Rain Forest too, please." Rin asked looking up to her at her uncle and Kagome as the girl at the waited for the family in front of her to make a decision.

"Fine" Inuyasha said pulling out his wallet

"So four tickets to The Rain Forest also?" the girl asked

"Yeah so how much is all of that?" he asked

"That will come to forty-six dollars." The girl said printing up the tickets.

"Forty-six" Inu said surprised

"This is the last time I'm taking you to the zoo if it going to cost me this much." Inuyasha said to Rin as he paid the girl and took the tickets.

"Well the zoo is free every Monday and the only days the zoo is closed is December 25 and New Year." The girl said hopefully giving the man some good news

"Here put these in there wrist." Kagome said handing Inuyasha wrist bands to put on Shippo and Rin wrists.

"Sango won't be here for another ten minutes or so. You want to go to The Rain Forest first before going in or do you want to wait?" she then asked

"Let's go to the Rain Forest then." He said leaving the booth and taking the trail to the Rain Forest.

"Wait, here, take this, it's starting to hurt my arm." She said handing him the car seat with Emari in it.

"Huck it to the stroller." She told him, but with the stroller only being a single seat he had to wake Shippo in order to secure the carrier into the stroller properly.

Entering the rain forest they showed their tickets to the guy at the door then venture further into the area. Starting with the first level they saw: giant anteaters, capybaras, a scarlet Ibis (a red bird), porcupines, two towed sloths, otters, bats, and a family of fishing cats, crocodiles, and snakes of many colors, turtles and frogs.

On the top level they saw orangutans and other monkeys' swinging in the trees climbing from the upper level to the lower. Taking a walk around back to the lower level of the rain forest they came to the Tropical Rain Storm. The sound of thunder storms with lightning, wind, thunder, and rain happen every twelve minutes. Being able to feel but the wind and rain from the storm both Rin and Shippo were happy, but the thunder and lightning woke and frightened Emari causing her to cry which meant it was time to leave the rain forest area.

But on the way out Shippo pulled away from Inuyasha's hand to splash in the Rain Forest Atrium (a 25 foot waterfall at the entrance) Fishing Shippo away from the fall they headed back for the zoo.

"I wander if Sango's here yet." Kagome said as they made their way back to the ticket booth to see if Sango had arrived.

"There she is!" Shippo said, once again letting go of Inuyasha's hand and running off.

* * *

review, review, please review i have more to post 


	14. The zoo pt 2

Hey i'm back that was quick, this is much long then i thought it would be, i have the last part to type up and will post part 3 soon **

* * *

**

**Chapter 12** ** ZOO**** part 2**

"Hey!" Inuyasha said running after the child

Catching him, Inuyasha picked him and waited for Kagome and the girls to catch up.

"Shippo you know better."Kagome said

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I see Sango." he told her

"But that didn't give you the right to let go of my hand and run off." Inuyasha said

"But I was going to Sango." He told them

"That's not the point. You stay with us. Remember we're at the zoo with a lot of families here with little kids running around too. We don't want you getting lost or kidnapped." Inuyasha explained to the boy as he set him back on the ground

"So now that's strike 2 on you." He told him

"Strike 2?" he question

"Yeah one more and you're on lock down"

"When was strike 1?"

"Back at the Rain Forest." He told grabbing his little hand

"Now stay with us." Kagome told him

"Okay"

"Kagome" someone called from in the crowd. Looking around Kagome spotted Sango, Miroku and Kohaku coming their way.

"Hey Sango, you guys made it." Kagome said greeting them

"Did you have to wait long for us?" Sango asked

"Not really, we went to The Rain Forest and just got back here." Kagome told her

"Did you get your tickets yet?" she then asked

"Yeah that's when we spotted you guys."

"Oi, are you two done now? We would like to go inside – today." Inuyasha said interrupting the girls as everyone else made their way into the zoo.

As they continued their walk they pass the gift shop full of toys and stuffed animals, causing Shippo to want to go in, but he was on thin ice he stayed with the group.

"Mommy can we go to the gift shop?" Shippo really wanting to go inside

"Later, maybe on the way back." Kagome told him as they walked pass the shop to the big zoo map

"Where should we start first?" Sango asked scanning the map.

"How 'bout we start with the Australian Adventure area." Kagome said pointing to the left of the zoo.

"Hey, what does that sign say, Uncle Inu?" Rin asked pointing to a sign next to the elephant area that read "Dr. Animal-print's wild animal show"

"It's a stage show that happens over this hill at 11:30, 1:30 and 3:30." Inuyasha said reading the sign

"Its 11:20 right now. If we head over there right now we can make it in time to get good seats and watch the show." Miroku said looking at his watch

"Can we go? Rin asked

"Please" Shippo added in

"Yeah we'll all go over there." Kagome said turning the stroller around to face the hill where the stage show would be performed at.

Looking at the hill Inuyasha figured it would take some time to climb with the stroller and would miss the beginning of the show. So he picks up Shippo and Rin and runs up the hill with Miroku and Kohaku following behind him. Finding seats in the fourth row underneath a big umbrella Inuyasha leaves Rin and Shippo with Miroku and Kohaku to go help Kagome and Sango with the strollers.

"Thanks for coming back." Sango said half heartedly

"I figured you weren't coming back for us." She told him

"The thing is about to start. If all of us were to have walk we'd miss it. It was better I take the kids to get some seats then come back and get you and the strollers." Inuyasha said taking the stroller from Kagome.

"You left the kids?" Kagome said accusingly and worried

"No, Miroku and Kohaku are with them." He said

"Then why is Miroku behind you?" she said as Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku making his way to them

"What the hell are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled

"What"

"You left the kids."

"There with Kohaku." He informed them

"You left a hyper toddler and a six year old with a twelve year old boy."

"So, what can go wrong to leave the kids with Kohaku for a minute?" he asked

"Anything! You left my little brother- almost a teenager alone with a 4 year old and 6 year old. What were you thinking?" Sango yelled

"Forget yell at him right now you guys. We need to get to the kids before something happens." Kagome said, saving Miroku for the time being, but rushed over the hill only to find Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku. Shippo sitting in Kohaku's lap and Rin right next to them seated swinging her legs with four empty seats saved for them.

"See nothing happened." Miroku whispered to them as they took their seats

"Shut up" they told him

"What took you so long it's about to start." Shippo said from his spot in Kohaku's lap.

"Shut up, be happy we came back." Inuyasha taking the middle seat next to Rin.

The show only lasted 30 minutes, presenting 5 animals for their doctor's appointment and a funny little bird that keep running across the stage hiding from the assistant and doctor, but being the last animal for his appointment. Everyone loved the show, except Inuyasha who was hit in the head twice by an owl and falcon coming from behind every one at the top of the hill which they were part of the show but him getting hit wasn't.

"Com' on Inuyasha, get over it. They did say 'heads up'." Kagome said to her sulking partner.

"Yeah, well they called it a little too late." He said Shippo and Rin giggling on the side

"Hey look, camels." Rin said pointing to the animals where people had a chance to ride to camels around in a circle.

"I wanna to ride one." Shippo said as the group got closer to where the line was.

"You sure you want to ride? That's a big camel and you're only a 4 year old little boy, who'll probably cry to get down when you see how high up you'll be." Inuyasha teased.

"No I won't."

"I can get on too uncle Inu? I'm bigger then Shippo so I won't be scared." Rin said

"PLEASE" they both begged

"OKAY, you can ride, get in line."

They got in line but there were still at least five more people in line before them and the ride cost was 2.50 to ride. So with 4 camels to ride it didn't take long for their turn.

* * *

After their ride on the camels the group continued to walk around the Australian Adventure where they saw koalas, kangaroos, and wallabies.

"Hey look at that tree." Rin said as they walked towards the Yagga Tree.

"Can we go in side?" Shippo asked Kagome as Rin got a head start

"Yeah" she answered

"Rin slow down!" Inuyasha yelled "or I'll have to the same with you like Shippo."

"But I'm not running off. I was just getting there first." she told him as she stopped at the first step to the giant tree waiting for the rest to catch up.

"That not what he meant Rin, the fact that you not near us and he's responsible for you, make him unease. Anything can happen to you or Shippo if we're not with you, and he's not taking that chance. That's why he's being mean so to speak." Kagome explained to the child

Understanding what Kagome was telling her and her uncle's actions, Rin promised to behave the rest of their time at the zoo. Having fun climbing the Yagga Tree they also saw different animals in the tree such as: Sugar Gliders, and many tree sakes.

"I'm hungry." Shippo stated as they climbed the last few steps out the Yagga Tree.

"Me too" Rin said turning to look at her uncle

"Well it is pass noon anyways. Let's head for the food area."Kagome said every one agreeing with her.

It took about 15 teen minutes to get to the food area. There Miroku, Sango and Kohaku went to _Pizza Hut_ for their lunch while Inuyasha and Kagome took the kids to WcDonald.

Standing in line the kids became impatient with standing and started to complain that they had to go to the restroom.

Kagome then told Inuyasha their orders and took the kids to the rest room

In the restroom Kagome went over to the changing table with Emari while Rin and Shippo occupied two of the stalls.

"Burr, its chilly out there isn't it?" Kagome said to Emari as she began the process of changing her diaper

'Like it any different in here.' She said to her self

'It stinks in here.' Shippo thought as he stood in front of the toilet in restroom.

'I don't gotta go any more.' Turning around he walked out the stall and out the restroom forgetting about Kagome but worried about his poor nose he headed back to the food court to find Inuyasha, but his eyes caught something he's only 4 short attention span. He caught sight of two lion cubs fighting and wanting to get a better look took a detour to the lion pit.

In the restroom Kagome fastens Emari's clothes back up and sits her back into the stroller.

'Good thing she can't smell or, can she?' she thought scrunching her face at the smell as she waited for Rin and Shippo to finish their business.

"Rin, Shippo are you two almost done in there?" she called out

"Yeah" Rin said coming out the stall

"Okay, wash your hands." She told her

"Com' on Shippo, hurry up." She said in a rush to get out, but he didn't answer

"Did he fall in?" Rin asked with a hint of tease at his size

"I hope not." She said as she went to check on him

Opening the door to the stall, she'd hoped he'd be in, she found it to be empty.

'Oh God' she thought as she felt her stomach drop.

'Where is he?'

"Kagome what's the matter? What happened to Shippo?" Rin asked standing next to the stroller with Emari

"Stay with the baby." Kagome said, not answering the girl's question as she stepped out the room to scan the area.

"Where is he?" she asked again out loud. Pulling out her phone she dialed Inuyasha's number

Just getting out of line, with their food Inuyasha quickly went for the tables. Trying to get to the center tables with the most shade. He had to hurry when his pants pocket started to ring and vibrate.

Quickly sitting the bags on the table he flipped his phone to Kagome's worried voice

"Inuyasha, did Shippo come back to you by any chance?" she asked going back to get Rin and Emari and bring them out the rest room

"No, why?"

'Oh my God' she moaned

"He wandered off again." She told him

"What!? How?"

"I was changing Emari while Rin and Shippo were in the stalls, but somehow he got out without me seeing him." She told him

"Damn it Shippo. Okay, calm down, he couldn't have gotten far." He told her

"HE 4 INUYASHA, at the zoo he can get far." She shouted in frustration and on the verge of crying

"Look, don't worry okay I'll start looking him." He said hanging up just as Miroku, Sango and Kohaku came back with their food.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's the matter man?" Miroku asked seeing the anger in his friend's face

Letting go of his held breath he told them that Kagome called saying Shippo had wandered off on his own.

Worried about Kagome, Sango leaves the boys to go to Kagome

"Kagome" she called out seeing her best friend sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face, Rin standing next to her and Emari in the stroller chewing on her fist; missing pacifier in her lap.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked sitting next to her and putting Salina on her lap

"No, I'm scared as hell. He's only 4; he's too small to be wandering around out here. I'm suppose to be responsible for him."

"Okay, Kagome listen; it hasn't been that long has it? Come on let get back to the others then come up with a plan on what to do next." She said standing up

Back at the table Inu, Miroku and Kohaku sat at the table waiting for the girls

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Not right now Miroku, we have to find Shippo." Sango said

"Right, Rin you stay right here and don't move from this spot till we get back." Inuyasha instructed his niece.

"You too Kohaku, watch the babies." His sister said hand Salina off to him

"Let's split up and move quickly." Miroku said

"Okay we'll go this way you guys search the food court some more and meet back up at the table later." Sango said before she and Miroku left the food area

"We need to tell one of zoo keeper." Kagome told Inuyasha as she spotted one just outside the food area.

"Excuse me sir." She said getting the person's attention.

"Yeah can I help you?" the keeper asked turning to face her

"Yes my son, he's somewhere lost. Somehow he managed to get away from me at the rest room." Kagome told the man her voice more in control now.

"Got a description of the child?" he asked

* * *

Yeah another cliffy this one is real long i'm up to 14 pages typed and still have more to type so please review i need feedback to keep me writing my stories i see more hits then reviews please review i want to know what you think of my story


	15. The zoo pt 3

the last partenjoy **

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 ZOO part 3**

"Well he's 4 but short for his age. He has orange color hair and green eyes his hair is always pulled into a thick ponytail." Kagome said

"And he was last seen wearing-"

"He, he's wearing his orange and green shirt with the word _FOX_ on the back and his beige pants and his army-fatigue jacket." Inuyasha answered

"And he was last seen where?' the man asked taking out his two-way.

"At the rest rooms, but at the time I was changing our daughter's diaper, I, I didn't see him leave the room." Kagome said

Relaying the information through his two-way to the other keepers or ranger I don't know. They started their search for Shippo.

"This isn't fair." Rin complained in her seat, the babies in their stroller and Kohaku standing guard not even listening to her.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Rin said standing up in her chair with her hands on her hips.

Still standing in her chair she could see all around the area. Slowly turning around in her seat something catches her eyes near the edge of the food area at the lion's pit, but with everyone searching for Shippo and Kohaku not even listening to her. She does the next best thing she could think of.

Walking over to both babies she takes their pacifiers; which she knew the babies would start to cry.

Wwwwwwaaaaaahh

Kohaku startled by the noise finally turns around to see what the matter was.

"Rin what did you do?" he asked, the child now standing in her chair again

"I was tryin' to get your attention." she said with her hand on her hips

"What is it?"

"I see Shippo!" she told him

"He's over there." She pointed her finger to the lion's pit on the other side of the area where he could see Shippo's orange pony-tail standing on the rail.

'Yes'

"Stay here." he then told Rin as he went to get his sister

"Sango- Sango" he called for her

"Kohaku what are you doing you're suppose to stay with Rin and the babies." she yelled as he got close to her and Miroku.

"I know, but Rin's found Shippo." He said

'My God where could he have gone?' Kagome thought as she keeps searching with Inuyasha and the zoo ranger in the area they were last with him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice managed to break through her train of thought

"What?"

"I was asking is there a favorite spot here that he probable went to." The man asked

"This is my first time bring him here." she said still for the boy

Taking a minute to think of any possible areas her cell phone starts to ring; with Sango on the caller I.D.

"Sango what is it?" Kagome said into her phone

"Get back to the table Kohaku says that Rin's found Shippo." she said sounding like she had been running.

"Really!"

"Yes, hurry up." Sango said hanging up her phone

"What happened?" Inuyasha then asked when she got off the phone

"Sango- said Rin spotted Shippo." She said running back to the their table

"You sure" he asked

"That's what she told me. So let's go." She said as they ran back to the table

"Where is he?" Inuyasha said once they made it to the table.

"I saw him over there." Rin again pointed to the lion's pit but he had moved somewhere else

Only having the one clue to where Shippo was they took off in that direction; leaving Rin and Kohaku with the babies again.

"Shippo"

"Shippo"

They all shouted still not seeing him. Moving through the crowd and table they made it to the railing of the lion's pit but still not seeing the child

Calling out his name some more Inuyasha spots a little AF jacket and orange hair sticking out the top crouched down in between the railings watching some cubs wrestling.

"Shippo" he called out one last time and thanked god the boy responded when his name was called.

"Kagome, he's over here." He shouted as he ran over to him

"Where?" she asked coming up to him

"This way" he said leading her to the boy

"Shippo!" she cried running up to the boy who just stood up like nothing was wrong.

"What took you so long in the bathroom?" he asked as Kagome hugged him

"Oh my god Shippo you scared the mess out of me." She told him

"What do ya mean?" he asked pulling out of her hug

"That's strike three for you Shippo."

"Huh, why what I do?" he asked looking up to Inuyasha.

"You got away from us again." Kagome told him

"But the only thing I did was: go outside cause it smelled real bad in the bathroom." he said looking back at Kagome

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me and you wandered off without even thinking to go back to Inuyasha." She said in a mother tone

"And you scared us. Don't ever do that again." Inuyasha said

"I'm sorry" Shippo said bowing his head in submission

"I promise not to do it again." he said giving Kagome a hug as she picked him up.

"Let's go" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear

After thank the man for whatever help he did in searching for Shippo. The trio made their way back to their table.

"Can we eat now?" Shippo asked sitting down at the table like nothing had just happened

"Yeah let's eat; we could all us something to eat after what just happened." Kagome said as everyone dug into their food, picking up Emari from the stroller and a blanket to feed her as she also ate.

"Why do I got to sit in here?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha strapped him into the stroller while Kagome held Emari.

"Just like I said you hit strike three. Now you're in time out." Inu told him

"But I already promised I wasn't go wander off again." He pouted

"We know but you still have to be punished from what you did earlier." Kagome said shifting Emari from her left to her right then they started walking.

After a few more minutes of walking Kagome figured it was time to let out the stroller and walk. Then peering through the stroller the stroller she saw that he was fast asleep.

"I think we should leave now." Kagome said to the group since the reason why they were there fell asleep: Shippo in the stroller and Rin asleep on Kohaku's back.

"Yeah, and I still gotta get ready for work." Sango said as Kohaku handed Rin back to Inuyasha then followed his sister to the parking lot.

"I'll call you later. Okay Kagome." Sango when she got to her car

"Alright" she responded as she keeps walking with Inuyasha to his car.

After fastening the tree sleeping children into the car, they both got in and started on the way back home.

The car ride on the way back was again quiet, Inuyasha looking ahead at traffic, Kagome looking out the window, and the kids in the back sleep.

The quietness soon ended when Inuyasha stopped his car in front of the shrine that leads to Kagome's house.

"Are you going to take Shippo or is he staying with me?"Inuyasha asked as Kagome unbuckled her seat belt.

"Why"

"I was just askin'." He said getting defensive

"No, he can stay with you and Emari, so I'll see ya'll at school. Alright."

"Sure"

"Okay, see ya then." She said kissing him on the cheek as she got out the car like nothing had happened, then waving good-bye as she watched the car take off.

Pulling up into his drive way, Inuyasha was still in shock that Kagome had kissed him, until there was knock on his car window.

"How long do you plan to stay in there?" his mom asked standing outside the car door.

"I'm getting out now." He said opening the door after cutting off the car.

"So where'd you take the kids?" she asked taking Shippo out his seat while Inuyasha got Emari's car seat and woke Rin so she could walk in the house.

"Earlier they were begging me to take get out the house so me and Kagome took them to the zoo." He said pausing in the living room doorway in shock while Rin passed him to go to the couch to finish her nap.

"Mom what did you do?" he asked seeing that his mom had baby bombed the house.

"Was this what you meant by running some errands?" he asked his mother skeptical of what she did when she went out.

"No, I did have some business to take care of, but shopping for some extra baby thing for Emari was a bonus." She told him as she laid Shippo down on the couch next to Rin.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit." She said walking into the kitchen to start dinner, leaving her son in shock at what she managed to do in the hours he was out with the kids.

Having a play-pen in the corner of the room, a swing set next to the couch and a glider next to the lazy-boy recliner with a few baby toys in the play-pen.

'I need a nap.' He told himself as he made his way to his with Emari still in the carrier.

"What the?" he said coming into his room to see his mom had also added a crib and changing table to his room.

"Whatever" he said giving up on whatever went on in his mother's head, placing Emari in to his crib he then went to his bed to take a cat nap before dinner.

* * *

that was real long i need a break for a while not lol please review till next chapter 


	16. The mall

Yes again i have updated my next chapter i hope u like it **

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 the Mall**

_Err, Err, Err _Click

This time Inuyasha was woken up by his alarm clock; surprise it wasn't Emari, but at the same time his alarm clock did wake both Emari and Shippo with Emari crying.

Looking at the time it read 6:50am and figured they wouldn't go back to sleep now.

"Morin'" Shippo said climbing out the bed and going over to Emari's crib.

"Why'd your 'larm clock go off?" Shippo asked Inuyasha picking the crying baby up

"I didn't even know it was set." he said as Emari stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's early." Shippo complained

"Then get back in bed and go to sleep." Inuyasha told him

After another two hours of sheep, Shippo woke up ready to start the day.

"Alright let's go wash up and get dressed." Inuyasha said taking them into the bathroom.

Taking about 15 minutes in the bathroom they go back to his room to get dressed; Shippo wearing his '_RED FO__X' _t-shirt and denim pants, Emari in a pink long sleeve shirt with a blue jean jumper dress and Inuyasha in a white long sleeve shirt with a red short sleeve button down shirt he keep unbutton and a pair of denim blue jeans.

Grabbing a brush Inuyasha took a few minutes to brush his hair into a low pony-tail, Shippo's into its usual thick pony-tail and Emari short hair into a small side pony-tail.

"Inuyasha" someone called from outside his room

"Inuyasha- oh good you're up." His mother said coming into his room

"You need something?" he asked

"No not really, I was planning to go to the mall today and take the kids with me." She told him

"Is that okay?"

"Sure" he said handing Emari to her.

"You can come if you want." She told him as she left the room

"Come down for breakfast first though." She called from the stairs

'Right'

* * *

"Where are we going grandma?" Rin asked

"We're going to the mall- is that alright with you?" Izayoi told her granddaughter, Rin giving her a nod.

"Then help me by putting on your coat and help Shippo to the car while I get your uncle."

"Okay" Rin said slipping her arm into her coat then leading Shippo to her grandmother's car.

"Inuyasha, come on. The kids are already outside waiting." Izayoi call at the bottom of the stairs

"I'm right here." He said behind her with a giggly bundled up Emari in his arms.

"Okay then. Go strap the kids in the car." She told him grabbing her purse and keys and closing the door behind them.

"Are we going Christmas shopping?" Rin asked as they drove to the mall.

"Not today sweetie." Izayoi answered

"Then why are we goin?"

"Just be quiet Rin and be happy she's taken you anywhere." Inuyasha said from the front passengers' seat.

"Hmm" she huffed folding her arms in front of chest

The rest of the car ride was pretty much quiet after that that is until they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Oh can we go to 'Build a Bear Workshop'? I wanna make a bunny and dress it like me." Rin said unbuckling her seat belt and hopping out the car.

"Yeah and I can make a dino-sore." Shippo said following behind Rin

"Yeah that's sounds like fun. We'll do that after we make a few runs." Izayoi said grabbing her purse and the diaper bag while Inuyasha got the stroller out.

"Do I gotta get in the stroller again?" Shippo asked standing on the side of the car.

"Not this time." He said as his mother started to put things in the stroller; Inuyasha carrying Emari in a chest-carrier.

"Okay, let's go." Izayoi said pushing the stroller, while Rin and Shippo held on to both sides of it. Inuyasha walking a little ahead of them.

Since they had parked on the side with the food court they entered the mall already in the food court.

"Do ya want to eat before we go any place?" Izayoi asked soon as they entered the mall.

"No"

"No thank you." Rin and Shippo said

"We're still full from breakfast let's eat later."Inuyasha said as he keeps walking.

"Then let's make our first stop." Izayoi said taking the lead to a jewelry store.

"Hey Karen anything new today?" Izayoi asked one of her friends that worked at the store.

"Not today. Looks like you a crew with you today." Karen said

"Yeah; my son and grandkids."

"Your son looks real young to have kids of his own."

"Well he's nineteen. Rin is six she's my oldest son's daughter. The little boy is one of my friends little one. But the baby is his; she is I think 5 months." Izayoi said summing it up not going into any details.

"Oh, okay. Is there anything special you're looking for today?" Karen then asked

"Yeah, I saw this ring at the other mall and I was wandering if you had it here."

"Do you remember what it looks like?"

"Yup, it was real big, it took up most of my finger, and it had a big blue Safire in the middle with little diamonds around it. Izayoi described

"I- think I know what you're talking about." She said moving to a case of ring.

"Grandma, how long it this gonna take?" Rin asked tugging on her coat

"Not that long sweetie"

"Unh"

'Yeah right' Rin moaned sliding on to the floor next to Shippo.

"Yasha, why don't you take the kids to the play area while I finish this." Izayoi suggested

"Yeah let's go uncle Inu." Rin shouted getting up, dragging her uncle out the shop with the help of Shippo to the play area which was in the center of the mall close to the shoe store and across from 'Rainbow' a children's clothing store.

"Hurry up." Rin said pulling Inuyasha by the arm

"Calm down Rin." He said pulling back even though they were already there.

"Take your shoes off first." He told them

"Why" Shippo asked entering the play area

"Cause the sigh says take your shoes off before you play. So come here." He said guiding them to the side couch that circled the area, to take off their shoes.

Now go play." He then told them after helping them take off their shoes and lined them next to him.

* * *

"Thanks Karen see you next week if something new comes in." Izayoi said after purchasing a new ring but had to leave to find her and his kids.

"Alright take care." Karen said

Hopping her son took her suggestion to take the kids to the play area and not someplace else, she went to the play area.

"You ready to keep moving?" she whispered into her son's ear when she came up behind him. Shippo and Rin still playing and Emari on the carpeted floor trying to crawl.

"About time" he said picking Emari up and putting her back in the carrier.

"Rin, Shippo come get your shoes back on we're leaving." He called to the kids

"-Leaving the mall why?" Shippo asked sitting on the floor to put his shoes back on.

"No not the mall. We're about to go shopping now." Izayoi told him helping him put his shoes on.

"Let's start with 'Kid's Foot Locker' first." She then said

At KFL Izayoi had fun shopping for cute little shoes with the kids. She bought them two pairs of shoes each a pair of boots for if it ever snowed and a new pair of running shoes.

"Are these our Christmas presents?" Shippo asked as Izayoi paid for the shoes and sat them in the stroller.

"No not these, you got to wait till Christmas to see what got as your presents." She told him

"Any ways let's go to 'Rainbows' now." she said walking out KFL and going over to rainbows.

"Oh look at all these clothes grandma." Rin said running over to a rack of shirts; pink, white and yellow with butterflies on them and glitter and the words _Baby Girl_ or _Angel_ on them.

"Inuyasha help Shippo pick out some clothes, while I do the girl section." Izayoi said taking Emari from him so he could shop with Shippo.

"Anything in here you like?" Inuyasha asked Shippo in the boys section of the store.

"Umm-"he couldn't decide but looked around till he found three shirts he likes and some paint to go with them.

"Okay let's go find mom so she can pay for this." Inuyasha said leading the way back to the girls' side of the store to find the stroller covered in clothes and his mother still looking at baby clothes.

"Don't you think they got enough?" Inuyasha said placing Shippo clothes with the rest of the clothes on the stroller and took Emari back from his shop-a-holic mother.

"Ah, you're right I was over doing it again." She said putting a few sets back.

"Are you guys hungry now?" she then asked as they made their way to the checkout line.

"I am"

"Me too" the kids said

"Alright let's go eat."

* * *

"Thank you grandma"

"Yeah, thank you" the kids said sitting down to eat a late lunch.

"You're both welcome." Izayoi said with a soft giggle, while she feed Emari her bottle.

"Aren't you going to eat Inuyasha?" she asked her son

"I'm not hungry yet. I'll just walk around a bit." he said getting up from the table.

"Oh okay, but first change your daughter's diaper." she said handing him back his daughter so he could clean her up.

"Sure" he said taking her and the diaper bag

"Hurry back I have one more stop to make." he waved back to let her know he heard her

"She wasn't playin' when she said you needed changing." Inuyasha said, talking to Emari lying on the changing table in the family bathroom, with her giggling and kicking her lags.

"Hold still so I can clean you up." he said grabbing her legs but that made her scream instead, so the only way to finish up with her diaper was to give her, her pacifier to calm her down.

"There all clean now." he said cleaning up their area then heading back to the others.

"Can we go to 'Build a Bear' now?" Rin asked

"Yeah let's go there next." Shippo added

"Yasha, take the kids to Build a Bear' I need to stop at this store real quick." Izayoi said grabbing her purse and leaving Inuyasha with the three little monkeys.

"Come on let's go." Rin said as she and Shippo started pulling on his arms.

"Okay, let go of my arms." He said Emari just giggling away.

"Look at all these toys. I want to make a bunny and dress it like a movie star." Rin said standing in front of all the unprepared and unstuffed animals.

They stayed in BB for a while where Rin made herself a white bunny with pink bows on both ears and star glasses and glittery pop start outfit on. Shippo also made his self his own dino that looked like an army fighter. Rin then also created a teddy bear for Emari that was dressed in a pink princess dress.

After BB Inuyasha and the kids found his mother a yet another jewelry store but this time returning a ring that was missing one of its stones that fell out. But after that they went back home so Inuyasha could pack up the kids thing soothe could return to Kagome the next day at school.

* * *

Monday morning this time Inuyasha was prepared to wake up by his alarm clock but still was upset when Emari woke up cry cause of it.

With all the things already packed into his car. Inuyasha buckled both Shippo and Emari into their car seat then drove his way to school.

First stopping at the office for a pass for Shippo to be with him. Inuyasha continued his way to his locker to put his and Shippo's in it.

Hearing the warning bell for class Inuyasha leads him and Shippo to his period class which was math, which he also had with Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." Shippo said walking up to him at his desk, Miroku holding on to a sleeping Salina.

"What are you doing here?" he asked then looking up to see Inuyasha right behind him

"So the kid was stuck with you for the weekend too?" Miroku asked only getting a nod out of him.

"Alright everyone take your seats." Mr. Murphy said coming in to the class as Inuyasha walked up to him with a note that excused the little boy that was with him.

"Okay, but keep the noise level down while I'm trying to teach." he said handing the note back to Inuyasha so he could take his seat.

During class Shippo tried to listen but not even understand what the teacher was saying; he sits on the floor with Emari who was in her car seat and falls asleep, until the bell woke him up.

"Come on Shippo time for you to go back to mommy." he said waking the boy up so he could walk to the next class with him which was home-Ec where they (meaning all the guys) could hand the babies back to their mothers.

"Mommy" Shippo said running up to Kagome when he saw her out in the hall way going to class.

"Shippo what are you doing here?" she asked picking him up and taking him in to the class room. Where most of the girls were happy to see their baby after the weekend away from them.

"Daddy said to come with him so he did have to make un-necessary stops back to his place." Shippo explained to her as she sat him on her desk waiting for Inuyasha to come in to the classroom.

"You're lucky the weekend is over with." Inuyasha said coming into the class out of breath form running after Shippo with his books and Emari in his hands to see the child already with Kagome.

Alright everyone in your seat." Mrs. Knight said standing in front of her class.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is basicly what my family does every friday- my mom loves to shop for rings while the reast of us act just like rin and want to do some thing else. hope u liked it please review. now that i have more time i try to update as much as i can. 


End file.
